


Get It Together

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Drama, F/F, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Origin Story, Peace, Post-War, Punishment, Rage, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Suffering, War, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: White Diamond created Yellow Diamond to bring about perfection. Blue Diamond is an accident. Yellow's accident. Made worse when they fuse. A series of one-shots through each Era, showing the growing pains of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond and how fusion hurts and heals.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Pre-Era 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters; Rebecca Sugar and/or Cartoon Network probably does.
> 
> A/N: So, guys, I was/am a huge Steven Universe fan. I’ve always wanted to write a fanfic with the show, but never really got any ideas and when I finally got one, it took a while for me to write it because I had so much other stuff. All of that to say, I know this is quite late, but I hope there are people who can enjoy it with me.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, [TheCrowDawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowDawg/pseuds/TheCrowDawg). I hope you guys enjoy this and come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386). I'm also on [Tumblr](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/).

Get It Together

1: Pre-Era 1

Yellow Diamond did not remember much before emerging fully formed as a Diamond. There was an awareness, but nothing much else. How could there be much else? Yes, she was a Diamond and expected to lead, but even she had to learn what that meant. Her purpose was there, like any other gem, but what did that mean to be a Diamond and to lead? She could see herself ordering gems about, but was that it? She was not sure. She would learn.

White Diamond was there to greet her when Yellow burst forth from the ground, the last bit of life and efficiency from their fading planet. Around her was nothing but crumbling rock, close to dust. White cooed down at Yellow, which made her want to stand up taller. From the beginning, everything inside of her was keenly aware that she was made to follow White Diamond.

“Well, look at you. Not quite what I expected, but you’ll do,” White said. The approval, as sparse as it was, filled Yellow Diamond with something she could not quite identify, but it was like a warm liquid coating her gem. She wanted more of it. She wanted all of it and she would do anything White Diamond said to get it.

“What is my purpose?” Yellow asked. What would get her more of that sensation? 

White brightened her existence with a giggle. “You, my dear, will help me bring perfection to the universe.”

“Yes, my Diamond,” the words spilled from her before she even understood them, but they were perfect, like it was something she was meant to say. 

White smiled and pressed her hands together. Her already bright eyes glowed. “Look at you, already coming along. You’ll help me whip these other gems into shape in no time.”

“Other gems?” Yellow Diamond scanned the area, seeing nothing but deteriorating stone, fading as breezes blew.

“Oh, yes.” The delight in White’s voice was unmistakable, even to a gem only a few minutes old like Yellow. “There are quite a few of us and it’s a good thing, too. We’ll need help to make more.”

“More?” What would they need more for? _I could make more_. She knew that from deep within herself.

White held up her index finger. “Yes. Perfection won’t be easy to obtain or maintain. Now, I’ll need you to train these gems and get them ready for war.”

The term “war” was familiar to Yellow, even though she had never heard it, never thought of it. But, hearing it now, plans rushed through her mind. Her purpose. She was a warrior. She was a general.

“We have worlds to conquer, my Diamond,” Yellow said.

“Yes, you were the last good thing our world could afford to supply. There’s still enough for lesser necessities, but you are my desire for more building materials.”

“I won’t fail you, my Diamond.”

White looked at her, finger to her chin. “No, I don’t suppose you will. You want to be perfect, don’t you?”

“Of course, my Diamond.”

White smiled. “Oh, Yellow, I can’t wait. We’ll have so many gems and everything will be as it should.”

Yellow nodded. What else could she do? Her sole purpose was to carry out White Diamond’s will. She was White’s right hand. 

Turning the gems into soldiers came naturally. Creating what they would need for conquest was a little more difficult. She could conceptualize, yes, but bringing forth what was in her mind to reality required so much more. It was made worse by their planet’s limited resources. She had to get as creative as possible, but it would get done. She would do whatever was necessary to fulfill her purpose and please White.

Through it all, White encouraged her. Pleasing her Diamond was the easiest of her tasks. White was overjoyed with everything she did and wasted no time heaping praises on her. She had a gem fighting force put together in no time.

At first, they stripped nearby planets of raw materials and brought them back to Homeworld to put them to use. Homeworld had the perfect atmosphere for gems, even if the surface of the planet was strained. Strained as it was, Yellow, even as an engineer, never imagined it would break.

She had been off planet when it happened, but the rumor was that even White had been scared when the ground beneath her feet shook like never before, like the world had come apart, as it had. Being off-world was no excuse, though. It was Yellow’s doing regardless, as she was in charge of raw materials and gem creation. But, something went wrong, or so was the rumor. A Blue Diamond emerged from the confiscated minerals and ruined the planet’s ability to give birth to another gem.

-8-8-8-8-

Yellow went to meet this new Diamond, who was completely unnecessary as far as she was concerned. She marched to the palace, noticing cracks in the magnificent, polished wall, undoubtedly created when the planet split apart. Gems whispered as she stormed by. She would punish them for being idle, after she achieved her goal.

She burst into the main hall to find White on her throne, bent down speaking with a blue gem in Yellow’s chair. This accident was already committing the greatest mistake of her young life. It was a shatter-able offense to sit on Yellow’s throne.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yellow’s voice was hard and she had a glare to match.

White and the accident turned to her. White smiled, so bright it sparkled like a star, while the accident stared with wide, droopy blue eyes. It was almost as if she was in awe. She should be. Yellow’s conquest was the only reason she existed, accident though she was. The gems in charge of the minerals she sprang from would be punished accordingly. Obviously, they had done something wrong for this accident to happen.

“Yellow! Finally, you can meet Blue,” White said, excitement in her voice, like that accident was something special.

“She’s on my throne,” Yellow replied through gritted teeth. She had never felt like this before, like she wanted to shatter everyone on Homeworld, starting with the damn accident. Not due to incompetence as usual, but because Her Diamond thought that accident was on their level. Her gem pounded, like it wanted to expand and explode.

“Yes, poor dear has nowhere to sit for now. There are gems constructing a throne for her as we speak,” White said, as if there was nothing wrong with what was going on.

“And where am I meant to sit?” Yellow asked, her tone short without meaning to be. She could not speak to her Diamond like that. _You’ll be lucky if she doesn’t shatter you!_ But, she could not see that happening. She led the military on their path to perfection. How could White shatter her for some accident?

White continued to smile. “You can sit with me, but you must speak with Blue. She is delightful.”

Yellow did not hear anything after being given permission to sit with White. She was being allowed the forbidden! Perhaps it was a reward for all of her hard work. She scrambled to make it happen.

“Look at this, I now have sunshine and moonlight,” White said, clasping her hands together.

The nickname was new and the warrior inside of Yellow was not pleased with it. Warriors did not require cute nicknames. But, the part of her that craved her Diamond’s approval was ready to preen and strut. And, yet another part still, furious that her nickname was linked to this accident, who had done nothing to earn anything.

“Yellow, I’ve been speaking with Blue and she’s fascinating,” White said.

“Oh?” Yellow looked upon the accident, wide eyed still, lost to the world for all Yellow could tell. “How so?” She managed to keep her amusement out of her voice, but there was no way in all the stars this thing was worth her precious time.

“She doesn’t know her purpose,” White replied.

“Doesn’t know…” Yellow glared at the accident. Such foolishness! And her Diamond was enamored with that? A simpleton? “Every gem knows her purpose.” 

“Not Blue.”

“Is she scratched?” Yellow could not believe that either. The gems she crafted, calculated, put time into creating all emerged flawless. Who the hell did this accident think she was in ruining all of that hard work?

Blue glanced away for a moment and touched her gem, at the center of her chest, like Yellow’s. Who the hell did this accident think she was? She would not replace Yellow! _Calm down! No one mentioned replacing you_. She doubted this little idiot could do her duty anyway.

“I emerged very clear on who I was and what I was…” her voice was soft, almost haunting, but somehow in a good way. “But, no knowledge on what I’m meant to do or even what any of this is. It’s all blank.” Blue eyes searched for nothing for a moment before turning to White. “My Diamond says I’m here to help her bring perfection to the universe.”

Yellow bristled. That was her purpose and she did not need any assistance in the area. Her work spoke for itself.

“And how do you plan to do that?” Yellow asked.

“Oh.” The accident jumped a bit, like it had not occurred to her that she had to do anything, like it was all just going to fall in her lap. “I’m not sure. I don’t…” Her forehead wrinkled and her eyes were intensely sorrowful.

For a moment, an emotion hit Yellow like she had never felt before. It was like a punch to the gut, but hurt in a different way after impact. There was a sting in her throat and in her eyes. And, just as suddenly as it came, it was gone.

White chimed back in, voice as cheery as ever. “Isn’t that fascinating? No gem before her has never known what they’re supposed to do. Sometimes, it takes a little prompting, but always comes. For Blue, nothing, though.” Her voice was a chirp and she pressed her hands together. Somehow, this accident was a good thing to White Diamond. Yellow did not question her infinite wisdom, as she was perfect, but Yellow did not understand how an accident could have value or be useful.

“How could this happen?” Yellow meant Blue in general, not just her lack of basic knowledge that even the simplest pebble would have.

White rubbed her chin in thought. “I believe it was due to the kindergarten site you chose for your new mineral deposits.”

Yellow scowled. “That spot was for my Agates.” She had put all the proper calculations for Agates, as she needed trainers for her troops and tacticians. What was she supposed to do now? This damn accident would delay her conquest plans.

“Yes, but there was a miscalculation somewhere.” White shrugged, like it was not a big deal when, in fact, it was huge. “Instead of a legion of Agates, this one Blue Diamond sprang forth.”

“So, you’re saying this…” Yellow kept from glaring at White, but still motioned to Blue with her palms. “This abomination is my fault.”

Blue blinked and there were tears in her eyes. “Abomination?”

A twinge went through Yellow. It was foreign and displeasing. She wanted to scratch the sensation out, but could not crawl inside of herself at the moment. _What the hell is this?_

“Now, now, Yellow.” White wagged a finger at her and it was like a shot to the chest. “That’s no way to treat a fellow Diamond, especially one of your own making.”

Yellow gasped. She was being scolded over this thing?! “My calculations are never wrong.” Heads would roll for this! This accident was not her fault! Someone on site did not follow her specific instructions and this happened. It was not on her.

“Well, there was at least one.” White patted Blue on the head as if she were a doll and Blue smiled.

“How?” Yellow could not understand. Her calculations were always perfect to get the perfect result. To bring in perfection, she had to be perfect. It could not be her fault. _But, you’re in charge. It stops at you_. “I’m sorry, my Diamond. I’ve failed you.” She bowed her head, awaiting swift punishment. 

White giggled. “Make sure it doesn’t happen again. I’ve given Blue quarters. I expect you to educate her on her status and purpose.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” Yellow would rather be shattered, but she could not disobey her Diamond. She gave a salute, which was also her word.

Yellow bit back a frown as Blue slid off of her throne and waited for Yellow to stand. Yellow wanted to push forward, but she did not know where the accident’s rooms were. _The accident you caused due to miscalculations? She’s your fault_. No matter how she spun it, it would always come back to her, but she would still run a check to figure out how this happened. Yellow shook that thought away, not wanting to deal with it.

To take her mind off of matters, she shifted to observing the accident as she moved through the halls. While gems were shape-shifters and their physical forms an illusion created by light, there were still some things out of their control and permanent. They had a sort of default appearance. The accident had a curious shape, similar to White Diamond. Her hair was a softer color blue than the rest of her, impractical for a battle as it was. Was she expected to take Blue into battle? She looked too delicate for that.

Before Yellow had a chance to figure out what she was expected to do with Blue, they arrived at her quarters. The lounge area was barren, only a couple of couches and a table. Maybe Blue did not know her options or she had not developed a taste. She should have burst forth with some sort of leanings, though. _But, if she doesn’t know her purpose, how can I expect her to know how she’d want a room to look?_ What is she supposed to do with this?

“Please, sit.” Blue waved her gentle hand toward the sofa.

Yellow did so and watched how gracefully Blue settled on the opposite couch. She moved in one motion, like a liquid. There was something otherworldly about it.

“White Diamond told me you were off mining planets. Is that part of your purpose?” Blue asked.

“It’s a part of my purpose. I’m tasked with gathering minerals and producing gems to assist in White Diamond’s desire to make the universe perfect.” _And you’re not going to take that from me!_

Blue made a small noise. Not a grunt or a gasp. It was hard to qualify. “Then I suppose I should both thank you and apologize.”

Yellow scowled. “Thank me?” She did not want anything from this accident, not even her thanks. It was like congratulating her for failure.

“You’re the reason I exist.”

“You’re an accident.” That Yellow wanted nothing to do with.

Blue stiffened for a second and the room felt like it would collapse in that time. Then, all was normal as she spoke. “Be that as it may, I am here because of your work. And I’ve also made your job impossible.” She glanced away.

Yellow found herself wanting to excuse that, but for herself, not for Blue. “It’s fine. The planet wasn’t meant to support another Diamond. It could barely support Agates. Thankfully, I have a squad of rubies. We’ll start colonizing planets instead of mining them for materials.” They would be able to grow a variety of gems for various purposes and march closer to making the universe perfect. She would turn this around and White Diamond would realize this accident was unnecessary.

Blue’s eyes shimmered and she leaned forward. “Perhaps my purpose is to assist you in yours.”

Yellow frowned, even as there was a strange shot in her chest that tried to fight off the frown. “You’re a Diamond. We don’t assist.” _Does she really not know this?_ Not only was she an accident, but a damaged accident. Her gem had to be scratched. It was the only way to explain her.

Blue’s forehead wrinkled again, searching her underdeveloped brain. “A Diamond leads…”

“So, you do know.”

Blue shook her head. “It’s only come to me while sitting with you.”

That did not make sense. “White Diamond was gracious enough to let you sit in her presence. That should have done enough for your revelations.”

Blue tilted her head, as if the words made no sense to her. “Some things came to me with White Diamond’s guidance, but it’s from sitting with you I understand I’m meant to be a leader. I have nothing to lead, though.”

“We’ll get you some troops.”

Blue frowned, like that was a problem. Yellow frowned, too. Was there something wrong with her troops? Who was this accident to judge?

“I don’t think I’m meant to command troops like you,” Blue said.

“Then how are you meant to lead?” What was leadership if not ordering minions about to accomplish a goal?

Blue’s eyes searched the floor. “I’m not sure. Perhaps it will come to me.”

How did this anomaly break the planet? “You’ll come with me for the next conquest. You can learn your purpose that way.” If she saw what they were about in action, then surely her mind would figure out what she was meant for and Yellow could show White how she fixed the accident.

“I look forward to it.”

Yellow did not, but it was the best she could do. Blue was her responsibility, her mistake. She should be able to correct the error in the sense of showing Blue the ropes.

-8-8 8-8-

On her ship, in route to war, Yellow observed Blue had somewhat of a handle on ordering minions about. But her orders sounded more like requests, like the lesser gems could choose not to do it. They never did, of course. They were happy to carry out tasks and maybe did them a little faster for Blue than they did Yellow. Or maybe it was her imagination. Why would they hurry about for an accident than for their general?

As Yellow watched Blue work, she thought back to checking her calculations on the kindergarten Blue emerged to. She checked and double-checked and triple-checked everything. By her account, she should have gotten Agates. She went through every step her minions did in the kindergarten and, once again, she should have gotten Agates. There was no reason for Blue to exist and yet, there she was.

Beyond that, Yellow tried to prepare Blue for what to expect during the invasion. She showed Blue videos of her previous battles. Blue watched with pursed lips, as if she disapproved, but she never said anything. She never turned away either, fascinated with what she saw. Then, Yellow wanted to prepare Blue in case she had to get dirty. Sometimes, things went wrong and Yellow had to get in the trenches.

“You should be ready to fight, just in case,” Yellow said as she began the videos.

Blue watched as Yellow lay waste to an enemy who refused to accept that they were beat. Blue’s brow wrinkled as she watched. Yellow had expected her to be impressed. After all, Yellow had conquered an entire planet on her own. Her minions had been beyond useless.

“So many gem shards,” Blue said in a low voice.

Yellow scoffed and waved the loss off. “Yes, they were quite useless in this fight. I threw wave after wave of rubies at them. I lost almost my entire army.” Good thing she was able to rebuild after they stripped the planet of every valuable mineral it had, but the army still was not quite at the level it had once been.

Blue’s eyebrows bent in. “Were there other options?”

“Like what? Retreat? I would never!” Yellow pressed her hand to her chest. “I’m not some weakling, frightened accident and White Diamond would never accept such failure.” Yellow’s nostrils flared.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Blue replied, looking at the floor.

“How else could you possibly mean it?” Yellow wanted to bark on this little accident, but she did not want to lose complete control with the lesser gems puttering around them.

Blue looked up with that little head tilt, a show that she was not following what was going on. “Other ways to win a battle?”

“Beyond fighting? You’re being ridiculous, Blue.” Yellow waved this nonsense off. Why had she expected to have a real conversation with this flawed accident?

“But, now you have limited resources. You can’t just throw wave after wave if something goes wrong.”

Yellow curled her lip. “I’ve always had limited resources. The planet breaking only accelerated what needed to be done.”

Blue pressed on. “But, surely it would be more effective to minimize our losses.”

Yellow glared at her. “They’re my forces and I will use them as I see fit.”

Blue yelped. “Of course. I didn’t mean—”

“And I will not be second guessed by some Accident who doesn’t even know her purpose!” She purposely said “accident” as if it was a title, a brand, something that would never be escaped.

Blue took a deep breath and held her hands up just a little. “You lay claim to so much, but fail to take credit that I’m _your_ accident.” The words were said while those big, blue, droopy eyes were locked on her.

Yellow snarled and balled up her fist. Her body trembled, aching for action, but she could not move. She could not bring herself to hit Blue. She had disintegrated lesser gems for such insolence. Instead, she stormed out of the control room of her own ship!

Yellow paced the halls of the ship for a long time, but she was not sure how long. She was also unsure why she could not hit Blue. It was not because Blue was a fellow Diamond. That had not even crossed her mind. No, those big eyes staring into her, staring through her stayed her hand. The words echoed through her head. _I’m_ your _accident_.

Blue called herself Yellow’s mistake and said it without shame. She took the dishonor and flipped without a breath in between. Yellow was upset by the mishap that was Blue, but she seemed to be the only one. White was intrigued by Blue and Blue seemed content to follow Yellow’s lead. Yes, she asked questions, but she did not know any better. Yellow had to teach her.

With that in mind, Yellow returned to the control room, ready to deal with Blue again. And then she caught sight of Blue, in her chain once more, and—

“Who the hell are you talking to?” Yellow had no idea she could roar so loud. The ship shook and minions scattered.

Blue appeared to be in a video conference with the organisms they were about to invade. Blue turned to her and had the nerve to smile. Yellow was so furious she was not sure how she kept her form. She was not sure how her gem did not crack from the pressure crushing her.

“I’m discussing matters with General Ti,” Blue said, like she could just do that!

Yellow snarled and stormed to the console. She punched the dash getting rid of the communication, as well as destroying the keyboard. Nostrils flared, she glowered at Blue.

“What the fuck did you just do?” Yellow’s voice rocked the entire ship again.

Blue had the nerve to smile at her. Those damn eyes having the nerve to sparkle. “I found another way.”

“Are you cracked? You went behind my back!” There had to be some defect in Blue’s gem that they missed, could not see. Why else would she call their enemy and just let them know they were about to be invaded?

“I’m quite fine and I was leading, as you said,” Blue replied.

Yellow snarled. “Nobody told you to contact the enemy!”

“I came up with another way, so you don’t have to fight and risk gems.”

“I was made to fight!”

Blue blinked and there was that stupid head tilt. “Excuse me?”

“That’s my purpose! To fight!”

Blue put a finger to her chin. “I thought your purpose was to lead.”

“I lead through war and we have to colonize that planet. Do you think that they’re just going to hand over the damn planet?”

“I got him to agree to a moon.”

“We don’t need a fucking moon! We need the entire planet and you possibly ruined it!” Yellow vibrated with rage.

“Well—”

Yellow put her hands up to shut the damned accident. “No, don’t say anything! Don’t do anything! Just stay here and don’t fucking touch anything!”

“I—”

“Go to your room!” Yellow pointed to the door.

Blue blinked, but she did not argue. She frowned, but got up from the chair and left the room. Now, Yellow had to fix this mess.

-8-8-8-8-

Yellow was not sure how her battle plan went so wrong so fast, but she was pinned down and her frontlines shattered at her feet. The technology these creatures had was beyond what she was ready to reckon with, more advanced than she scouted. With smoke, dust, and debris flying around her, she would never see her demise coming. She would not hear it either if they managed to calibrate their sound weapons to the right frequency to turn her to shards like her troops littering the rich dirt all around her.

Explosions popped off around her, rocking her already fallen, tired frame. Remaining gems screamed and then nothing. A beam of energy, the heat so intense Yellow could feel it from several meters away, hurled toward her like a killer meteor. And she was rooted to the spot, like a gem refusing to leave the earth. This was it.

“Yellow!” Blue dived in front of her and waved her hand, shooting out blasts of her own. She was strong enough to stop the beam that would have destroyed a weakened Yellow.

“Blue?” Yellow could hardly believe her eyes as Blue’s hair and dress fluttered around her, making her appear like the hero she was.

Blue looked down at her. “Are you all right?”

“You saved me.”

“Of course.” The conversation was cut short as war continued around them. The surface shook as noise thundered around them.

Blue reached down, offering Yellow help to her feet. Barely to her knees, the ground ripped apart under their feet. The rumble was deafening and vibrated Yellow’s gem to the point of pain. She winced and stopped any attempt to rise up.

“Blue, you have to get out of here! I’ll only slow you down. If you’re around, there’s still a Diamond to lead the troops!” Yellow could hardly hold herself up. She was useless.

Blue looked at her like she was insane. “They need you. I’m not a leader like you.”

“Blue, go!”

Blue clutched her hand tighter for some reason and then the area around them blew up. They were thrown in the air, battered by debris. Blue pulled Yellow close, as if to protect her and then something extraordinary happened. Their gems glowed as they twisted together in a fall. Then, everything was blank for a brief moment, all black like Yellow was lost in the vastness of space. And then she stood, but it was not her.

“What happened?” Blue’s panicked voice came from Yellow’s mouth. _Wait, was that my mouth?_

“Never mind that!” Yellow moved them out of the way of another barrage. She waved her hand and the wind she created was enough to blow all of their enemies back. Rushing the line to finish the job, Yellow realized their enemies were now the size of pebbles compared to her. She swatted them with her hand and ground them to dust under her boot. Forces close enough to witness, but far away enough where they thought escape was possible tried to do just that. She dismantled them with fury and ease, payback for her troops. And just like that, the war was over. She had done it, or rather she and Blue had done it.

“Yellow, what happened? Why are we…” Blue forced them to look down at themselves, sticking her ass out with a twist of her hip in a manner she never would have attempted on her own. They were green, dressed in an armor breastplate with a long tunic, down to their knees. Their gems were stacked at the center of their chest.

“We fused!” Yellow could not believe it. She never imagined such a thing, but then again, who would she have fused with before Blue? White was untouchable and her minions were, well, her minions.

“Fused?” Blue searched her mind. Yellow could feel her doing that! And then Blue pulled the answer from Yellow’s mind. _How the hell did she do that!_ “We’ve become one gem.”

“Yes, one powerful gem.” Yellow made a fist. And put up some barriers in her mind to keep Blue out. The power was nice, but she did not want Blue to be able to roam her thoughts at her leisure.

There was the damn head tilt, somehow both mentally and physically. “Who are we now?”

“Green Diamond. Do you realize that we could probably conquer the galaxy like this?” They could get so many things done and fulfill White’s every desire.

Blue tittered. Well, no, Green giggled. It was a pleasant sound and feeling. As Green, Yellow felt a strange calm she could not quite describe. She had never experienced it before and was not quite sure if she liked it, but she did not want it to go.

“Why are you giggling?” Yellow asked.

“Because how are we going to fit in the ship?”

Yellow had not thought of that. They were massive now, possibly three times the size of White. They would never fit inside.

“Is there a way to unfuse?” Blue asked.

“Do you… do you want to?” Yellow was not quite ready to give this power up, or the soothing feeling. It was like everything was right for once. She did not have to rush or stress. Things could just be.

“I wasn’t sure how much you’d appreciate being fused to an accident.”

The words were like a crack to Yellow, but something melted inside of her. She was warm, mellow. “Yes, but you’re _my_ accident. Let’s go access the damage and report our success to White.”

They moved and took stock of everything post-battle. The few gems who were still whole stared at them slack-jawed, in awe. Green smiled.

The task was not as awful as it usually was. A sense of hurry tended to push the day, but that tension faded and somehow everything still went right. Instead of a rush, there was an ease and the flow somehow went faster. Now, Green needed to send word to White Diamond. She could send the equipment for a new kindergarten along with peridots to tend to them. Maybe she would come see the planet for herself.

Green went to the ship. She was definitely too big to fit inside. Her arm was roughly the size of the ship. “Hmm… Could someone project a video communication outside for me?” Internally, there was a groan. Why was that a request? It was not!

It did not matter. The communication video came to life and White Diamond was on screen. White cooed a greeting until she got a good look at Green. Fury erupted in her white eyes with black lines cracking through the whites. There was no joy like when she first saw Yellow or Blue.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” White’s voice was a screech.

Green winced. “We fused by accident!”

“You fused? Diamonds don’t fuse! That’s for lesser, weak gems!”

“But, our power…”

“Should be more than enough as a singular Diamond! Unfuse immediately!”

“But, I could bring worlds to their knees like this!”

White blinked and then scowled like never before, like she would crush Green right now if she could and grind her into dust. “I?”

Green yelped and straightened. “I mean _we_!”

White’s nostrils flared and leaned forward into the screen. “Unfuse immediately and return to Homeworld. Now.” The communication cut off.

White had never sounded so hard, so cold. A ripple of fear shot through her and it felt like she came apart. And then there was a poof. Yellow and Blue fell to the dirt. They looked at each other and then looked away.

“We should go,” Yellow said. Her gem hummed, having never been reprimanded like that. Something was wrong. They had done something wrong. She could not do something wrong, not after creating Blue. She was to make the universe perfect, so she had to _be_ perfect.

“It was my fault.” Except it was not and she probably saved Yellow’s life.

“We should go.” Yellow stood up and held a hand out for Blue. Blue did not hesitate to take her hand and they entered the ship hand in hand.

-8-8-8-8-

Yellow and Blue entered the throne room hand in hand. The plan was to be united, to convince White Diamond that fusion made them powerful, not weak. Plus, it felt pretty good. Together, they could do it. Together they could give White Diamond her perfect universe.

The moment they stood before White, they understood the intensity of her anger. She could have crushed a star with the energy radiating from her, but there was no star nearby. So, instead, White brought her fist down on Blue and it was like a comet coming down, complete with a blazing tail. Poor thing barely had time to flinch before her physical form vanished with a grand poof.

“Blue!” Yellow was frozen in place as White sat back, cool as can be, revealing the blue diamond gem embedded in the stone floor. _Oh, stars!_ What if Blue was cracked now?!

“Don’t worry about her for now,” White said as she waved her hand over Blue’s gem. A clear bubble appeared around Blue’s diamond and then vanished.

“Don’t punish Blue. We only fused, so she could save me,” Yellow said. There were knots in her gem, pain of anticipation.

White crossed her legs, one knee over the other. “My dear Sunshine, do you prefer your mistake to me?”

“Wha-what?” Yellow swallowed.

“You would question my authority for her?”

Yellow’s jaw dropped. “Of course not!”

“But, aren’t you?” White grinned, but it was very predatory. Yellow had only seen it directed toward others before they ceased to exist.

Yellow took a breath to keep her voice from faltering. “No, my Diamond. I just wanted to make sure you had all the facts.”

White scowled. “You think I acted without all of the facts?”

“No, of course not, my Diamond!”

White shook her head. “I think you’ve forgotten the order of things here, Sunshine, and who you serve.”

“I serve you, my Diamond. My only wish is to carry out your will.”

White smiled. “That’s good. Maybe you need a lesson, like Blue did.”

“A lesson in what, my Diamond?”

“The true power of a Diamond. You need to see what we’re truly capable of. Then, you’ll never speak this fusion nonsense again.”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

Yellow had no idea what White meant, but soon found out. White could conquer planets on her own, no army necessary. She went to Yellow’s colony, the one she had just taken, and White destroyed every single bit of it along with everyone who witnessed the conquest, enemy and gem alike. There was not even dust left.

“My dear, Sunshine…” White said when it was all said and done. She cupped Yellow’s cheek as she spoke to her. “Do remember that everything you have is through me. And just as I give you things, I can take them away.” White smiled. “But, you see now, the true power of a Diamond.” 

A Diamond was more than a leader. A Diamond was a force, like a star. Yellow needed to be a Force. A force that did not need fusion.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Blue makes what could be her last mistake.


	2. Era-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Rebecca Sugar and/or Cartoon Network probably does.
> 
> A/N: there is a sexual content here between two sentient space rocks who identify as female according to their pronouns and use holographic bodies.

2: Era-1

Pink Diamond was the living memory of defiance for Blue and if only she could learn to listen Blue could have saved her many troubles, like being locked in the tower. Blue was just trying to help her understand, just as White made Blue understand. At least Pink was allowed to keep her physical form. If she thought the tower was so bad, she should try being in a damn bubble for a few centuries.

With those memories, gnawing at Blue’s ankles now she had to deal with the damn Ruby and Sapphire fusion madness. It just had to be fusion! She locked herself away in her quarters on her ship after Ruby and Sapphire escaped and every gem under her command proved useless at finding them. _A Diamond leads, Blue_. She obviously failed at that, as she did so many other things.

Blue sat at her desk, hands balled into fists as she tried to remain calm. Generally, she could keep her cool, but fusion was a raw, blistering ache echoing through her gem. Fusion between gems was strictly monitored and supervised. There were rules. Two different types of gems just could not fuse! But, they did and they were gone. She was in for it. She would be shattered this time for sure. She had failed White Diamond too many times…

_“You’re trying to steal my precious Yellow from me, Blue. Who gave you this authority?” White asked, her voice a strange coo._

_Blue was bubbled and could not respond. Being bubbled was a horror. It was like not existing at all, but being a directionless consciousness. She could see and hear all that around her bubble, but there was no way to interact with the world around her. There was no sensation. Space seemed both infinite and worse than crushing. It was nothing except a mad scramble to get a hold of one’s self, but one’s self did not exist. She could not even scream in protest or insist upon her innocence._

I’ve done nothing of the sort! _Blue wanted to respond._ I just wanted to keep Yellow and other gems from being shattered! _The thought of Yellow broken, crying out in pieces to never be whole again, to never be Yellow again, sent shivers through her. And since she was bubbled the shiver seemed to go on for all eternity._

_“Yellow, just like all other gems, are meant to serve me and help me achieve my goal of bringing perfection to the universe. You want to help me do that, right, Blue?” White asked._

Yes! _Blue wanted to help White Diamond in her plans, but did that not mean that Yellow had to continue on with her conquest? Yellow needed to lead the army. It was not like Blue could do it._

_“You probably don’t know or understand why fusion is such a terrible thing. After all, an accident like you is missing valuable data to fully comprehend the importance of this venture,” White continued._

_Blue did not understand why she was being punished for saving Yellow and delivering White her first colony. Why was it wrong to fulfill their purpose? Together, as Green, they brought White closer to her goal. How was this not a good thing? Not to mention, being Green was amazing!_

_At first, Blue was overcome with anxiety when she fused with Yellow. She thought it was her since they were in the middle of her first battle and she nearly lost Yellow, but no. It was not her. The anxiety was Yellow, fraught over possibly failing White. Well, there was no way Blue would let that happen. And when they sprang into action, it was like there was nothing Green Diamond could not accomplish. It was a rush, a high, possibly ecstasy._

_“You’re not close to Yellow, but you want to be. I won’t allow it, Blue,” White said._

But, why? Together we could do anything! _Green Diamond should have been the answer to White’s plans. Instead, they were being forced apart, punished for doing White’s will. It did not make any sense._

 _“But, I am the authority. You’re all connected through my grace and benevolence. Therefore, you can’t put anyone, not Yellow, not yourself before me. Maybe a few hundred years in that bubble will help you understand.” White walked away and Blue discovered it was impossible to cry in a bubble, only to feel an unending sadness_.

Blue was not sure how long she spent in the bubble the first time, but when she was released, White Diamond had over half a dozen colonies. Yellow had one. Something about that had always bothered Blue, but she could not put her finger on why it was. Yellow should have had at least two. It was not until she was allowed back into the Diamond circle that she learned White destroyed the colony Green Diamond conquered.

Homeworld had evolved into a tech haven since she broke the planet, but the planet was still split. Yellow had led the charge with the tech and Blue wanted to congratulate her, but Yellow refused to see her. Yellow did not see her until she passed Yellow in colony numbers. Yellow had been ready to shatter her then, whatever connection they might have had lost.

It was not just the numbers, but Yellow disliked the manner in which Blue made her conquests. While Blue could fight, she was better with speaking. Her powers helped her influence negotiations and she could get planets to surrender to them. Yellow did not understand how it worked and she did not like things she did not understand. Many other gems sided with Yellow on the matter, thinking Blue’s manner of conquest was wrong.

Blue’s number of colonies pushed Yellow to succeed. Well, White pushed Yellow. _“Wouldn’t want people to think that mistake is actually better than you at your intended purpose would you?”_ Never again did Yellow fall behind in colonies.

Now, her relationship with Yellow was fine. Not what she imagined or wanted, but it was fine. There were occasions when her manner of doing things fell through. And White would send Yellow to clean up her mess, like now. Yellow would get to see “The Accident” in action again. She failed to get Pink under control, failed to fix this problem on Earth, and now failed to capture the escaped fusion. She was ruined, always walking a thin line with White.

Even when she collected her colonies, there were whispers about her methods from gems old enough to remember when she broke the planet. Her methods were unorthodox, misunderstood. White muttered about it whenever she screwed up, whenever she punished Blue to correct her. But, as much as White blamed her missteps on Blue being an accident, she never referred to Blue as “Yellow’s accident,” even though Yellow owned her in a way White never did.

Before she got too lost in her own thoughts, a video communication opened right before. It could only be White. Her pearl would ask if she wanted to hear from anyone else before sending the communication to her.

“Really, Blue?” White sighed. She was on her throne, cheek resting in her palm, utterly fed up.

“My Diamond?” Blue did not understand which of her actions earned that sigh.

“I sent you to wrangle Pink because we all know she actively rebels against Yellow out of pure spite. Why do you always turn the simplest tasks into insurmountable problems?”

They all knew controlling Pink was far from a simple task. Once upon a time, Pink was happy and eager to trail after Yellow and Blue, but those times faded quite a while ago. Pink transformed into a wild, petulant little brat. Pink thought she was a mature Diamond and wanted to be treated as such by acting like a spoiled, little monster. Blue tried her best, but the more she tried, the more Pink pulled away.

“And now, I hear you’ve made Pink’s mess even worse. Always fusion with you, isn’t it?” White scowled.

Blue gritted her teeth to keep from opening her mouth. Taking a breath, she remained calm. “The fusion is being hunted as we speak.”

“But, you’ve already let _it_ get away,” White said.

She could not dispute that. She did not want to risk White’s wrath, even though she was probably going to be shattered since she had not shattered the offending ruby. The rules were quite clear, no unauthorized fusion and any offenders were to be immediately shattered. Anyone who knew of the unauthorized fusion and did not report it was also to be shattered. It made sense for fusion to be the thing that led to her demise. 

“I guess Yellow will have to clean up your mess again,” White said, waving her hand as if the whole matter was frivolous.

How Pink had become “her” mess, Blue did not know or understand. Sometime after Yellow gave her permission to get a colony, Blue had to answer for her tantrums. She had been fine with a first, just trying to save Pink some pain, but eventually that was tiring. She was sick of being bubbled! _Well, that won’t be a problem in too long_. No, not when she would be shattered, probably ground to stardust by White’s own hands.

She imagined White would delight in grinding her up, finally being rid of The Accident who only made mistakes, who always did things the wrong way, and who distracted Yellow, and now even Pink. The older gems would know she had it coming. Her poor court, they probably would not be spared, not after White made sure everyone knew and understood her failings, her defects. Even though her court had been grown in kindergarten created by Yellow, they would still be seen as hers. Even if they survived, even if they were spared, they would still be marked as _hers_ , thus tainted. She had never measured up and they would inherit that.

“Is this because you still have gaps in your knowledge, Blue?” White asked, her tone the usual coo, but underneath it was the bite Blue knew all too well. “Is that why Pink is able to get away with so much with you? Why was that fusion able to get away from you? You still don’t understand what it means to be a Diamond and therefore can’t teach Pink?” White’s nostrils flared.

Never mind the fact that Pink once shadowed all of them, clearly she —The Accident — was the problem. She had to be the problem. White was perfect, after all. And White had planned and created Yellow, so Yellow had to be perfect by proxy. Pink, even though grown on another planet, was also planned. Yellow had created Pink upon request by White Diamond. Blue was the only mistake among them.

“You and your entire court are to report back to Homeworld once Yellow arrives,” White said. It was to be expected. There would be a spectacle. 

“Yes, my Diamond.” She would probably be shattered with a show trial, but surely her numerous crimes would be mentioned to remind everyone how she, The Accident, her true title, never lived up to her Diamond role. Honestly, this was a long time coming. She could only hope her court did not suffer the same fate just for being her court, but, again, they would never accept her stain. It might be more merciful to shatter them than have them bear that mark. Their purposes would be questioned.

“And don’t distract Yellow.” That was one of her biggest crimes. She distracted Yellow whenever they were in the same space. White often punished her for that. She doubted Yellow was aware.

“Yes, my Diamond.”

The communication disconnected. Even though her physical form was made of light, Blue’s shoulders felt heavy. She was not sure how long she sat there, but the door slid open.

“Yes, Pearl?” That would be the only one to dare intrude on her.

Pearl saluted her. “I’m sorry to disturb you, my Diamond, but there is rising anxiety over the fusion. Those who heard the Sapphire’s prediction are also on edge. We — _they_ have never heard a Sapphire give an incorrect prediction.”

“Yes, that was a first.” She would have to calm everyone down, especially her Pearl, who was shaken if that slip meant anything. And then panic them again when she let them know they had to return to Homeworld. They knew what that would mean, but they would think they were the ones to be shattered for failing.

Pearl allowed for a long moment of silence between them. “Are you all right, my Diamond?”

Blue managed a smile. “Dear Pearl, how unfortunate for you to be mine.” Pearl had been an excellent servant to her and all it would do was get the poor dear shattered.

Pearl gasped, putting both hands over her mouth. “I love to serve you, my Diamond!”

That only made Blue feel worse. Pearl deserved so much better. “I have no doubt about that and it is also quite unfortunate. Come. Let’s go calm the masses.” Blue stood, still heavy. She would not have to worry about that soon enough. Maybe it was for the best.

-8-8-8-8-

Blue was back in her private quarters. She dismissed Pearl after Pearl told her Yellow had arrived. On the planet, not on her ship. Yellow would never deign to come to her. She would go soon, after she ordered her thoughts.

It might be a little hard to focus on anything with Yellow so close. It was rare for them to be in the same galaxy for long. They made the most of those moments, but it would never be enough, not for her anyway. Sometimes, they seemed like too much for Yellow, always concerned they would be seen, they would be caught. 

Occasionally, they got glimpses of each other on Homeworld, especially after Pink emerged. Pink’s balls and games gave them more reason to be on Homeworld and White allowed them to orbit each other. Never alone and never close enough to touch, or so White thought. With Yellow so near and the issue of fusion hanging over her, Blue could not help but recall being Green.

There was something about being connected to Yellow as Green. It was incredible, like she was invincible, but in a different way from being a Diamond. It was not that she could tear the world apart, but like she could put a world back together. There was a sense of safety, like nothing could touch her as Green. She was very touchable as Blue.

Yellow must have felt something at least similar. While they never got a chance to be Green in a long burst like last time, there were stolen moments. Yellow allowed it. Early on, Yellow actually orchestrated it. Now, there would never be another moment. There would no longer be Green. 

“Might as well go and make peace with Yellow.” The thought of never seeing Yellow, or even Pink, sent an agonizing ripple through her, reverberating in her gem. But, she would rather it be her than them. Yellow deserved her glory and maybe Pink would learn from Blue’s shattering, thus becoming the Diamond they all knew she would be.

Blue called for Pearl. It would do her well to see Yellow’s Pearl. They seemed to get along well enough, even though Yellow’s Pearl looked down on Blue’s Pearl. At first, Blue thought the little snot was uppity toward her Pearl because Blue was “The Accident.” While Pearls did not even exist when Blue emerged, rumors were still whispered and the Pearls were in the right places to hear the rumors. But, it turned out, Yellow’s Pearl was just arrogant. She was the assistant to the great General. She had reason to keep her chin in the air. Once upon a time, Blue had desired that position. _Not so much to be her assistant, but to be by her side to help her achieve greatness_. But, Yellow did not need her accident for that. She handled herself quite well at all times.

“My Diamond is Yellow Diamond taking over fighting the rebels?” Pearl asked, sitting on her shoulder. She busied herself by pointlessly combing Blue’s hair. The comb was meant for someone Pearl’s side.

“Yes. We’re expected to return to Homeworld,” Blue replied.

Pearl made a noise like she knew that was bad, but she did not say anything. The stroll through the ship was quiet. They made it to the index finger, which extended out to touch the index finger of the yellow arm ship. Blue stepped onto Yellow’s ship. The crew moved with purpose around her, only pausing to salute her. No one dared look at her.

When they got to the control room, Pearl slid off of her shoulder to open the door for Blue. They stepped inside and immediately the crew sang out, “Greetings, my Diamond!”

Yellow looked at her. “I’ve been expecting you, Blue.” She sounded slightly annoyed, as if Blue was late for a meeting they never scheduled.

“And I’m here,” Blue replied.

“Let’s go to my quarters.” Yellow stood. “Pearls, keep order here.”

Both Pearls saluted. “Yes, my Diamond!”

Yellow motioned to the door for Blue and opened it for her. It was not exactly unusual behavior, but it still stood out. Diamonds did not open doors. Yellow followed Blue out like it was no big deal.

They went to Yellow’s quarters and stood around in silence. It might as well be Yellow’s office, considering all of the data binders, chips, and crystals lying about the place. Yellow was almost always working, always preparing for the next conquest, always trying to create a better gem or form of technology. She buried herself in White’s dream, like a tomb they had seen other species create. 

The only thing that set Yellow’s private chambers apart from her office was a bed. It was good that she had one, even though gems did not sleep. Yellow needed rest on occasion, though. The only time she used the bed for that, though, was when Blue made the suggestion. Yellow was not one to take care of herself, not when there was work to be done.

Eventually, Blue took a seat she usually occupied when they had time together on Yellow’s ship, as rare as it was. That seemed to be a signal to Yellow, who began to pace, short steps to hide it, but still a habit of hers. She used the excuse that it helped her think. Blue knew better.

“What happened?” Yellow finally asked.

Blue folded her hands in her lap. “You know what happened.” White probably told Yellow in utter glee.

“No, I don’t. How the hell couldn’t you find one illegal fusion? Just use a Sapphire to predict where they are!” Yellow stomped.

“I no longer have access to any Sapphires now and the only one I had on this hellish bit of organic mass has fled with a Ruby that I was expected to shatter.”

“She’s going to shatter you, Blue!” Yellow threw her arms out. Her eyes were wide with panic and her voice was on edge.

“Don’t you think I know that?”

Yellow punched the ceiling, as it was closer than the wall. The ship shook. “Then why the hell are you so calm? What have you done to get through to Pink?”

Blue wanted to explode and for a moment it pulsed out, but she reined it in enough for it to not affect Yellow. It never did them any good when she touched Yellow with her powers. Yellow did not like feeling out of her own control. Blue tried to always remain in control, even though she wanted to throw something right now.

“There is no getting through to Pink!” Blue slapped her own lap. “She will always want the thing we won’t give her!”

Yellow blinked, not used to Blue raising her voice, especially to Yellow. Then, her eyes shimmered with such sorrow. “Blue, she is going to shatter you.” Her voice was a broken whisper.

“I know.” What could she do beyond accept her fate with grace and dignity? There was no need for her. White would probably take it upon herself to teach Pink after this was done and turn Pink into the Diamond she was meant to be, the Diamond White wanted. Pink would be like Yellow. They would be perfect together. It was a nice thought.

Yellow stepped closer. “And I can’t protect you. If I say anything to her, it’ll only make matters worse. It always does.”

Now, that Blue did not know. Yellow distanced herself from Blue to protect her. A flutter went through her. It also helped explain their desperate, stolen moments. Yellow ached for her just as she had, but had to be careful to avoid upsetting White, thus getting Blue into more trouble. 

“Yellow, you shouldn’t put yourself at risk for an accident—”

Yellow cut her off, leaning down into her face. “You’re _my_ accident, Blue! My responsibility.”

Blue waved her off. “You don’t have to worry after me.”

“I do!” Yellow grabbed her by the shoulders. “Of course, I have to worry after you. Who else will? Well, there’s Pearl, but that’s what she’s made to do. I care!”

Blue blinked and tilted her, certain she heard wrong. She had not expected that and Yellow kept the hits coming. Yellow pulled her close and kissed her, right on the lips. It was far from their first kiss, but there was something different here. Blue yelped, but Yellow did not stop and Blue was happy for it. She closed her eyes and just experienced this.

Gems did not kiss. It was not really until Pink the Diamonds expressed much affection or closeness. Pink sort of started that, brought them together, but Blue had yearned for a real “together” with Yellow for a long time. She had craved Yellow for a long time and it was not until the kiss that she understood how. She wanted more than stolen moments. It was like when she had her first lessons with Yellow, when they first formed Green. All she wanted was to be by Yellow’s side.

“Yellow,” Blue said when Yellow pulled away all too soon.

Yellow cupped her cheek, like she had done dozens of times when they managed to be alone. “I’ve wanted you for so long that sometimes it feels like a hallucination, like my gem is cracked. I’ve been enamored, in awe of you ever since you appeared in front of me and laid waste to enemies that were very likely to shatter me.”

Blue smiled. “I never would’ve allowed it.”

Yellow stroked her cheek with her thumb. “I know that now. I had dismissed you before that, thought you incompetent and hapless. I was so certain you were scratched. And you were the one saving me. I should’ve been furious, but somehow my anger had run its course.”

“I just wanted to be useful to you.” _It’s all I’ve ever wanted_.

Yellow dropped her hands and rubbed Blue’s shoulders. “You were incredible and I should’ve listened to you. We could have gathered more intelligence and been more prepared. We wouldn’t have had to fuse.”

Blue shook her head. “I’m happy we did. I enjoyed being that close to you, being able to savor it for longer than a second.”

“Blue! Don’t.”

They really should not. Not when Blue was being so closely monitored, but it was all Blue wanted right now. “What? She’s already going to shatter me.” Might as well go out with a bang.

“Blue.” That almost sounded like a whimper.

Now, it was Blue’s turn. She cupped Yellow’s face. Sensation was such an odd thing, addicting really. Yellow was soft under her fingertips as always and it made her want to touch Yellow more, like she might never get enough. 

“Fusing made me closer to you than I could ever imagine. It made me feel in ways I can’t describe and I would never want that to go away. I’ve only ever wanted to be close to you,” Blue said the words she had never been permitted to say. To even think them was dangerous, but what did it matter now?

“I know. I wanted the same, which is why I would pull you to the side when it was safe, so we could,” Yellow’s voice was a whisper. “But, it was dangerous. I never should’ve done it. I never should’ve put you at risk.”

Blue rubbed their noses together. “I was most happy when you did. I’m sure you noticed.” 

Yellow sighed. “Of course I did, but that made it even more dangerous. If your happiness flared out too much…” All Yellow’s words and caution proved this was a long time coming. It was inevitable.

“I know, but now it doesn’t matter.”

Yellow sighed and kissed Blue again. Blue could not help returning the embrace. Yellow cupped her face and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Blue’s mouth.

Again, sensation was an odd thing. The caress of Yellow’s tongue sent shocks through Blue, but in a good way. Blue moaned. How did Yellow get so good at this? Gems did not show much affection. They certainly did not kiss, especially like this, and she and Yellow had probably kissed in this manner a handful of times. So, how was Yellow so excellent with her tongue and lips and the push and pull? Was Yellow just a genius in everything she tried? Blue certainly believed so. And she whimpered when Yellow pulled away, depriving her of such a luxury.

“Several species seem to be onto something with kissing,” Yellow said with a smile.

They had conquered many species who showed pleasure in kissing, as well as other things. They were very right. And, of course, White dismissed it as nonsense. Yellow and Blue had pretended to follow suit, but in one of their moments, gave it a try at Blue’s urging. She needed to know why and when their lips touched, there would never be enough time for her to get her fill.

Yellow had been the one to come back for more after their first kiss. She pretended like she did it for a research purposes, needing to understand why other species did it. Blue had not been able to think about why, only feel. For a while, she feared her powers had caused Yellow to come back for more kisses, her emotions affecting Yellow. But, Yellow always initiated the kisses, however brief they were, so eventually, Blue conceded Yellow liked it as much as she did.

“I could kiss you forever,” Yellow said.

Blue smiled. “I could let you.”

“I want to do more.”

“I would let you.”

Yellow crashed their lips together and even though that sensation was rougher than the previous kisses, it was still amazing. The electricity popped and cracked down Blue. She swore she could feel it in her chest, in her gem. It was like the start of a fusion, but not quite. It was a pleasant burn.

Yellow pulled away, tossing her helmet from her head. It landed with a clang, but Blue focused on Yellow without the armor. It was rare. Yellow was a warrior and her armor served to remind everyone of her vast accomplishments and standing. Yellow’s hair was short and wild, begging Blue to run her fingers through it.

“May I?” Blue reached up.

“Do whatever you like as long as you do it naked on the bed.”

Blue phased away her cloak and dress, falling back onto the bed. Yellow’s eyes never left her. While gems could shape-shift, there was some permanence to their appearances set from the time they emerged. Hopefully, her default form was pleasing to Yellow. She was not sure she could hold a shape-shift if Yellow continued kissing her as she had been.

“Blue, you’re perfect,” Yellow said.

Blue’s entire body flushed. “Yellow!”

Yellow phased away all of her armor and lowered herself down to Blue. “It’s true.” She kissed Blue again. “And I’ll tell her to her face if I need to.”

“Don’t you dare! I don’t want you shattered on my account. You will continue on.”

Yellow stared into her eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to without you.”

“But, do it for me.”

Yellow’s response to that was to kiss Blue again as she situated her body between Blue’s legs. Despite being made of light, their bodies still had weight and feeling Yellow’s weight on her was amazing. Her entire body buzzed just from Yellow hovering over her. She yanked Yellow down to her and they moaned at the contact. Electricity crackled around them and Blue’s gem hummed in the best of ways.

For a moment, Blue’s mind drifted to the times Yellow pinned her to a wall and she got to feel this weight in a different manner. Time was too precious for those times to be done in the nude, but how she wished. _Enjoy this now_. _It might be your last time_.

Blue wrapped her legs around Yellow’s waist and gripped her broad shoulders. Yellow moved, kissing Blue’s neck. Blue whined, ready to protest, but found Yellow’s mouth was magic on any part of her. Yellow brushed Blue’s hair away from her chest and palmed her breast. A jolt rocked Blue’s body and she cried out as she arched into Yellow’s form. The jolts did not stop as Yellow massaged her breast and sucked on her neck.

“How are you so good at this?” Blue’s voice trembled. She could not control it. They had never done anything like this. It would take too much time.

Yellow dragged her tongue down Blue’s neck. “So much of my downtime is spent imagining being with you.”

“Like this?”

“Many ways.”

“Fused?”

Yellow nipped her and made her moan. Yellow pinched her nipple and lifted herself up a little, looking down at Blue. For a moment, Yellow’s eyes lingered on her gem. She wanted it as much as Blue, but she put more thought in the risk than Blue ever could. Blue caressed her cheek, taking her out of her reverie. Yellow smiled at her and then ducked her head again.

Yellow wrapped her lips around Blue’s nipple and lightning bolts burst through her. That turned into explosions when Yellow reached between Blue’s legs and stroked. It was slower than she had ever done it before, yet somehow just as amazing, sending solar flares popping through Blue.

“Yellow!” Blue clutched Yellow’s shoulders even tighter. _How can Yellow make me feel like this?_ Sensation had gone from odd to overwhelming. It was enough to make her gem shake.

Yellow nipped her and sucked harder. Blue bucked against Yellow’s hand. Blue lost control of her hips, moving with Yellow’s fingers. The faster she went, the faster Yellow went. It was a tempo she was more used to, but the slow start made the build up so different. A good different. She wanted, _needed_ whatever was at the end. Blue chased Yellow as the explosions in her had to compare to the energy of a star. Yellow switched nipples as pleasure built and Blue feared she might go supernova.

“Yellow, Yellow, Yellow,” Blue said, panting, and trying so hard to tell Yellow that she was about to destroy the solar system.

“It’s okay,” Yellow said in her ear. “Let it happen. Just let it come. It’ll be fine.”

Blue tensed, not sure she could. But, it came and it was so much more than a supernova. She cried out as it felt like every bit expanded through the universe. It was incredible.

When Blue came back to her senses, Yellow had Blue pressed against her chest with an arm around her shoulders. She put her arm across Yellow.

“I could talk to her. She can’t shatter us both, especially not with Pink’s tantrums and this blasted rebellion,” Yellow said.

“She would never shatter you. No, she would make you watch as she shattered me, my court, and then she would shatter your court and take your Pearl,” Blue replied. She had discussed many different ways to hurt Yellow whenever she had Blue bubbled. A reminder who controlled everything, including who was allowed to be happy.

Yellow took a deep breath at the truth. “I will collect you.”

Blue smiled. Yellow would try, but they both knew it was impossible. Yellow just needed a plan and Blue would give her that. “Collect Pearl, too.”

Yellow scoffed. “Of course. Pearl would never forgive me. One day, it’ll be safe and I’ll put you back together.”

That was as romantic as Yellow could get and Blue would take it. Yellow was willing to defy White for her. But, this was what White feared all along.

“Before I go, could we… just one last time?” Blue asked with hope. It was basically her dying wish.

Yellow’s nostrils flared. “Blue.”

“Please.” She kissed Yellow’s gem and they were bathed in a bright light.

As the light faded, Green settled on the bed. She held up a hand, admiring the green of her palm, like polished nephrite. _What do I look like?_

“Don’t.”

“Aren’t you curious?”

“We don’t have time for this.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Okay, we should unfuse.” They rarely did this for longer than a few seconds and even that was dangerous. They did not spend time talking about it either. An unknown voice could bring curious witnesses to their greatest crime.

“It feels good to be back.”

“It does.”

“I’ll stay like this for a while.” This feeling, this bond was meant to be savored, never hurried.

“And the rebellion?”

“Just for a little while.”

There was a sigh. “Yes, a little while.” Green closed four eyes and folded her arms, two of them, over her chest as her legs dangled off the bed. Somehow, she was at peace in a bed too small for her.

-8-8-8-8-

When Blue marched into the throne room, Pearl by side on her shoulder as always, everything was quiet. The place was not full of bustle and movement as it usually was with a variety of gems hurrying about. It was like they knew what was coming and stood around, ready to see the event of a lifetime. Blue stood before White, tall on her throne, with her Pearl. The one she confiscated from Pink, thinking it would get Pink in line. Nothing got Pink in line, though.

Blue had never had her Pearl taken from her, not in the sense Pink did. No, Blue’s punishment was always the damn bubble. The vast infinite crunched into a tiny decimal. Maddening. But, it never got her in line either. White knew it bothered her, but it was not a grand punishment like White envisioned. It was torture to be sure, but Blue could not change who she was, who she was programmed to be. White glared at Blue, as if she finally understood there was no way to fix The Accident.

Blue and her Pearl bowed. “My Diamond.”

“Blue,” White said, but did not get further. An emergency communication opened up to reveal Yellow. White growled. “Yellow, what are you doing interrupting Court business?”

 _Please don’t be doing anything stupid for me, Yellow!_ She could not stand by if Yellow was about to ruin her own life. _This is about to be such a cluster_.

“It’s best if you hear this from me,” Yellow said, a tiny quiver in her voice. “The rebels infiltrated Pink’s camp. According to her Pearl, Pink was… Pink was shattered by Rose Quartz.”

Blue’s hand went over her mouth as she gasped and dropped to her knees. “No.” She wanted it to be her, not Pink. She was ready for it, not Pink. Pink was a brat, but she did not deserve that. The rebels had not just shattered Pink. They shattered the world, and saved her. 

White stayed her hand, not ready to lose another Diamond after Pink. But, Blue was gone. There was no Blue now. Only grief and guilt. It was supposed to be her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Blue and Yellow deal with this in their own ways.


	3. Era-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Rebecca Sugar and/or Cartoon Network probably does.
> 
> A/N: there is a sexual content here between two sentient space rocks who identify as female according to their pronouns and use holographic bodies.
> 
> Also, this is set during “That Will Be All,” when Blue and Yellow are at the Human Zoo.

3: Era-2

Yellow found herself unable to get up from the floor in Pink’s room in this damned Human Zoo. She was supposed to be uplifting Blue and now she could not get up. And, of course, this would happen with their Pearls right there. Blue’s Pearl had to be used to breakdowns, but her Pearl would fret and she did not need the bother. She also did not need her Pearl to see her as anything but the powerful Diamond she was, not someone prone to fits.

“Yellow.” Blue’s hands were on her shoulders and pressed against her back. Blue’s touch was calming and should have given her the strength to get off of the floor, but she was there, as if gravity actually had an effect on her.

“We’re going to avenge her.” And that should make everything better. _So, get up off of the damn floor_. It was still impossible.

“We will.” Blue’s voice was so soft and it floated across her like music.

“Once the Earth is gone, it’ll be all right.” It had to be all right. If it was not, what else was there to do? So, once they destroyed the Earth, this pain would finally fade.

“It’s all right to mourn her,” Blue said.

Yellow sucked her teeth and yanked away from Blue to glare at her. “Mourning doesn’t do anything but make you visit rooms that serve no purpose and keep traitors alive!” She threw her hand out, moving bubbled Rose Quarters through the air.

“They’re not traitors. They’re not their planet and they were her court. These things are her memories and they are her!” Blue stomped her foot.

Yellow usually would have traded lightly with an angry Blue, but she was angry as well. So, she maintained her glare and gnashed her teeth, needing to seem menacing even though she was still kneeled on the floor. “What good are memories? She’s gone no matter what! It doesn’t matter how sad you get or how many of her things collect dust, she’s gone!”

“But, not forgotten.” Blue’s voice was so soft, as if that one thing canceled everything else out.

“What the hell does that matter?” Yellow was vaguely aware her voice was a shriek and the Pearls were right there, but she could not stop. Her control was gone.

Blue turned to the Pearls. “Please, go get a detailed report on the upkeep of the Zoo and all inhabitants, personnel and human alike.”

The Pearls nodded and were off. They would not be back for sometime. Blue took Yellow’s hand, helping her to her feet. Yellow sighed and fell back onto the bed. Blue followed her down and wrapped an arm around Yellow. She pulled Yellow close and held her as if she was precious. Yellow should have been offended, but was nice. She could see why Blue allowed her to do this so often.

Quiet ruled the room for a long moment, giving Yellow the opportunity to gather herself. It was possible Blue was affecting her, but Yellow had not felt so calm in a long while. Usually, she felt rooted, grounded, but right now, she was collected and floating. She was able to appreciate existence without acting.

“Do you ever wonder what our Pearls do on their own?” Blue asked, fingers stroking Yellow’s side.

“Why would I?” Yellow replied, pursing her lips. As long as Pearl performed her duties, that was enough for Yellow.

Blue gave her a sad little smile. Blue never really seemed to have a happy smile. But, who was Yellow to judge? She did not have a smile at all, not since Pink. _No, don’t think about her. She will be avenged_.

“Did you ever wonder what made Pink so immature?” Blue asked.

“Youth.”

“We were young once.”

“Yes, but we didn’t have you to baby us.”

Blue gasped. “I didn’t baby her!”

Yellow scoffed. “You cradled her in your arms for at least a hundred years.”

Blue had the nerve to put her nose in the air. “I only wanted to see what it was like since we had seen so many species do it.”

“That would imply you doing it once. A hundred years, Blue. For a while, I thought White would confiscate Pink from you.” For a while, Yellow was somewhat jealous of the attention lavished on Pink. Not because Blue favored Pink, but because Pink was allowed to be around Blue whenever she desired. Pink did not have to grab Blue into a dark corner for a conversation or wait until they were both off-world and still close by to spend time together.

Blue was silent for a second. “She did. Once.”

Yellow turned sharply. Of course White had done that. Pink made Blue less miserable and White could not have that. Pink and Blue had a relationship and valued each other. White could not have that. Had White not taken Blue from Yellow every chance she got? It was one of the worst things to endure, but she tried. She never wanted to get Blue into more trouble, but it was quite impossible to stay away. 

“You never told me!” Anger flared in Yellow.

Blue shook her head and her fingers danced across Yellow’s side again. “It was fine. You were away, conquering a star system.”

“I remember. I came back and suddenly Pink was her darling.” Pink had somehow become White’s previous doll, her starlight. Yellow had not thought anything of it at the time. She had seen Blue with Pink and succumbed to Pink’s charms herself, so she could see White falling for Pink. Instead, it was just another punishment for Blue.

“She was adorable.” There was that sad smile again.

She really was and even if she turned into a brat, she did not deserve to be shattered. She should not be gone. She should still be making them laugh with silliness and annoying them with her tantrums. They should still be screaming at her, trying to whip her into shape for her role as a Diamond. Instead, they ached for her and there was a hollow space that would never be filled within all of them.

“Why did I give in and give her that damn colony? I knew she wasn’t ready,” Yellow said.

“Because I gave in.” Blue smiled once more. “I just wanted her to go back to being happy and silly. I wanted her to be the Pink that kept us altogether and…” Blue sighed and took Yellow’s hand.

They were quiet for a while. Yellow should hate the way Blue’s presence calmed her and focused her, but that was one of the things that made her love Blue. “Loving Pink helped me realize that I love you.”

Blue looked at her. “Oh? And what did you think of me before? I was just a pretty face.” She batted her eyelashes.

Yellow kissed her hand. “I’m not quite sure what I thought, still think. It’s easy to say I love you. I don’t have to wade through anything to figure out what that means.” She liked it that way. It gave her order for these feelings, reasons for her actions, and an excuse to not think too hard on it.

“It’s not like you to take the easy way out.”

“You taught me that sometimes the easy out is the right way, the better way.” Yellow would probably never understand how Blue could talk entire planets to give up, well, their planets, but she did. It was through Blue’s thinking they designed and developed the Lapis Lazuli gem to terraform barren planets. They gained colonies without having to fire a single shot, without a Ruby stepping onto the planet, without having to lose any resource. It was incredible, but it was treated as part of Blue’s anomaly. 

Of course, once Yellow accepted Blue, she did not think Blue using diplomacy and her words were strange. After all, was that not what White did to all of them? She cooed and sang and whispered to get them behind her. Maybe Blue’s ability to do that bothered White more than White would ever say. Whatever the case, Blue never seemed to be on White’s good side, even when she did exactly what White wanted, even when she did the right thing with methods White used herself.

They were silent again. Yellow looked around the room. It had been millennia since she was last in this place. It lacked Pink’s usual imagination, but it might have been because she did not have her creepy little pebbles with her. She groaned. She never should have shown Pink how to make those.

“What’s wrong?” Blue asked.

“I was just thinking this room is nothing like the one Pink had on Homeworld, but…” Yellow bounced on the bed. “This is much wider than the one on Homeworld. Why do you think that is?”

Blue giggled. “Why do you think, love?”

Yellow curled her lip. “No!”

“She spied on us often. I’m sure she saw us together.”

That was even worse! “Please, stop. Who would she even…” Yellow waved the whole matter away. She did not want to think about it. No, Pink was innocent in matters such as that and she refused to consider otherwise.

“Knowing her…” Blue shrugged.

Yellow could feel her eyes widen to an unflattering degree. “I hope not with any guards! That’s beneath all of us. At least use a Pearl!”

Blue’s eyes twinkled, as they rarely did. “Is that what you do when I’m not around?”

Yellow’s brow wrinkled and she glowered at Blue. “What? Of course not!” She snorted. She would never use Pearl in such a manner. _I can’t even imagine!_

Blue smirked at her. “I assumed you were speaking from experience.”

Yellow growled. “Come back to my ship and I’ll show you an experience.” Of course, that was probably where Pink spied them. She had a bed big enough for both of them and they had kissed on it more times than they should have. 

“Why always your ship?”

“Because it’s less depressing.” Although it was arguable that wherever Blue was the most depressing place, so it did not matter where they went. Yellow preferred her ship because her minions would not talk. Blue’s gems on occasion could be heard giggling after them and Blue just let them! Yellow did not want to be bothered. “Let’s go.” She stood up and brought Blue to her feet as well.

“Should we tell the Pearls since you seem to have such a close relationship?” Blue asked.

Yellow groaned. “Keep it up and you’ll regret it.” It was nice to have Blue being playful and smiling, even though it would not last. It never lasted. Blue’s entire existence now revolved around grief over Pink’s shattering, made worse when Blue had been ready to be shattered herself for Pink’s actions. 

Yellow should have protected them, but she failed both of them. She would make up for it when the Earth was gone and she could mine the rest of that wretched solar system of whatever minerals it had. Then, she would make something grand in Pink’s memory.

“Yellow?” Blue said when Yellow did not press forward.

“Let’s go.”

Blue did not object and then they made their way to Yellow’s ship and her private quarters. As soon as the door slid closed, Yellow had to kiss Blue. She grabbed Blue and pressed her mouth to those tempting lips. Blue kissed back and she put her hands on Blue’s hips, pulling Blue’s body against her.

The press of Blue’s body did things to Yellow that she often tried not to think about, mostly because she could not make sense of those things. She focused on how good it felt. Blue made her feel good in ways no other gem could, not even White. _Don’t you dare even think that!_ She could not do anything that could lose her Blue again. _So, stop thinking_. There was only one way to stop thinking.

“Strip,” Yellow said as she stepped back, throwing her helmet off. It landed on the floor with a dull thud and she kicked it out of the way.

Blue wasted no time obeying. Her cloak and dress vanished, leaving a plane of perfect cerulean as a feast for Yellow’s eyes. Blue’s standard form was flawless. There was no way Blue could be an accident. Homeworld knew exactly what it was doing when it made Blue. _One day, I would like to tell her_. But, White would never allow it.

“You always stare,” Blue said, reaching out and running a hand through Yellow’s hair. She was the only gem allowed to touch Yellow. She was also the only gem allowed to see Yellow without even a bit of her armor on.

“I’m always in awe. I’m always so amazed,” Yellow replied in a low voice.

“Well, I would like to be amazed as well.”

Yellow chuckled and phased away her armor. Blue looked her up and down, a very exaggerated motion. Yellow laughed and grabbed Blue for another kiss. They fell onto the bed, kiss maintained as their hands wasted no time re-familiarizing themselves with each curve and cut of their forms. Eventually, they settled in the familiar position with Yellow on top and in between Blue’s legs. She lifted up to appreciate the view.

“Yes?” Blue reached up to caress her cheek. She leaned into the soothing touch.

“Your influence is great.” It had to be Blue’s powers that made her feel so content, relaxed, and willing to stay like this for so long. There were times she would forsake her duties for Blue. If she was not so certain it would get Blue into trouble, she would take a day off for Blue.

Blue smiled at her with those sparkling eyes. “Whatever makes you feel better.”

Yellow growled and nipped Blue’s chin. Blue moaned and wiggled while Yellow palmed her breast. She dragged her tongue down Blue’s neck.

Taste and feel were two of Yellow’s favorite forms of sensation thanks to Blue. There was just something about physically feeling Blue that did something for Yellow. Something positive and good. She could not figure it out, wished she had emerged with the knowledge, but alas she had not. She might never understand it, like so many things surrounding her Blue. She would not let it stop her from enjoying it, though.

The same with taste. Yellow had never had the urge to taste anything before or after Blue, but there was something about Blue. She lingered on Yellow’s tongue, light, a little sour, but in a good way. Nothing else could compare, so why try? Yellow licked her way down to Blue’s breasts, brushing her hair aside as she did so. She paused, enjoying the sound of Blue panting beneath her.

“Yellow, if you would…” Blue said, one of her orders disguised as a request.

Yellow smiled. “I would, but you know how I love to look.”

Blue’s eyes smiled for the first time in a long time. Yellow had to give her what she wanted and attached herself to a navy nipple. Blue cried out and arched into Yellow, pleased yet still wanting. Yellow bit down just as she squeezed the other breast. Blue moaned and it was one of the best sounds to ever ripple through the air.

Maybe that was really what Yellow liked about all of this. Blue’s reactions to her. It was like Blue had been made for her and this was the only time she got to experience what Homeworld so graciously wanted her to have. It only made more sense when she considered Blue’s desire to be with her. Why else would someone like Blue want to be around her if it was not part of her programming from the planet?

In theory, Blue could probably talk any number of lovers into her bed, talk any number of beings to please her, but she did not want anyone. She wanted Yellow. And, not just for this, even though this was nice. Blue wanted Yellow for companionship, nothing in return than just existing together. There was no one else like that. Yellow did not deserve her, but she would take Blue whenever she could anyway.

She kissed her way down Blue’s body, soft and cerulean, and paused Blue’s waist. _We have time_. The simple thought made her feel like she could float away. She could take her time and they could experience each other without fear that something might happen. The very idea made Yellow sigh.

“Are you all right?” Blue asked, fingers back in Yellow’s hair.

“Admiring once more,” Yellow replied. That was enough for Blue, who smiled and nodded.

Yellow started at her prize for a moment, but decided to tease a little. She never got to tease, but always wanted to do so. She always wanted to take her time with Blue, to be slow, tender, and caring. But, she also wanted to work Blue, have her beg, and see what would happen when she gave Blue everything she desired. It would have to be quite the sight. To explore everything Blue so graciously shared with her was one of her greatest wishes, but they could not risk being caught. They did not have the luxury of time together, even though they had so much time. It was not fair. 

Yellow kissed her way down Blue’s left leg, lingering and wet touches of her lips. Blue moaned with each kiss and the sound sang through Yellow. She worked her way back up Blue’s body in the same manner. She looked up at Blue to see she was still smiling. There was still a sparkle in her eyes. Yellow would give anything to keep that look there.

“Please, continue,” Blue said.

Yellow was more than happy to oblige, kissing her way down the other leg. She gave Blue’s ankle a delicate kiss before making her way back. She rested her chin on Blue’s thigh.

“Ready?” Yellow asked.

Blue nodded. “Always.”

Yellow smiled before she dived in, mouth on Blue’s pleasure. Blue cried out and bucked into Yellow’s mouth. She could feel Blue’s climb, bliss mounting with each caress of her tongue. The feeling hummed through her, vibrating her gem, and then purring through the rest of her. The buzz grew as Blue climbed higher, making Yellow want more. 

And as Yellow worked, Blue’s hands went back to her hair. Blue’s fingers combed through her short locks and also pulled her closer, begging for more. Yellow would fulfill every request, whether spoken aloud or silent.

Yellow licked, sucked, and kissed every inch of Blue, drawing out wonderful sounds and the humming spread through Yellow’s body. And then it exploded as Blue screamed, back bowing. Yellow had to chase her to keep her mouth where they both wanted it.

Pulsing through her body, especially in her gem, made Yellow feel she connected to the vastness of the universe. There was no need to be perfect, just be. It was like floating and never gave a need to be more. She could do it forever, be with Blue like this forever. 

Yellow calmed before Blue and was able to collect Blue against her without Blue noticing. She watched as Blue slowly came back to herself. She brushed Blue’s hair back. _Would it be wrong to stay like this for a few centuries?_ Of course, there would probably be an emergency in a few minutes and they would only be able to ignore that for so long.

Blue kissed Yellow’s neck, slowly making her way to Yellow’s gem. It was tempting to let her. Being Green was peace and comfort, but it was too risky. It cost too much to be Green. Gems were shattered because of Green.

“Don’t,” Yellow said to Blue.

Blue pulled away to look at her with big, sad eyes. Eternally sad eyes. “Please.”

Yellow stroked Blue’s cheek. “Blue, why do you always want to tempt fate?”

“I enjoy being close to you.”

“This is close.” There was something here that went beyond pleasure. Each time they were together, Yellow felt like she was put back in proper order and it was like she knew Blue a little better. It was a blessing, or a curse considering the punishments involved if they got caught.

“It is.” Blue kissed her lips and swung a leg over Yellow’s hip.

“What are you doing now?” Yellow asked as Blue straddled her. This was new and not unpleasant at all, especially to have Blue’s weight pressing down on her. She wanted to put her arms behind her head and just let Blue do whatever she wanted, but could not bear the idea of submitting, even to Blue.

“Something you’ll like.” Blue pressed a kiss to her lips. Her hands palmed both of Yellow’s breasts.

“You don’t have to. It’s enough for me to touch you,” Yellow replied. There had been a handful of times Blue had touched her. It was amazing, but somehow she was undeserving. Who was she kidding? She did not deserve anything of Blue or from Blue. She had failed both Blue and Pink.

“I know, but I enjoy touching you as well.” Blue trailed a finger down the center of Yellow’s chest, making her shiver.

Yellow was very aware of that thanks to Blue’s power and her loss of control at times like this. It was always a bit strange to feel Blue’s pleasure from bringing her pleasure as she felt pleasure, but she would indulge Blue.

Blue started with a gentle kneading of Yellow’s breasts. Yellow’s default form did not have the same volume as Blue, but Blue never seemed to mind. There were times when they were alone, Blue seemed quite content to caress Yellow’s breasts and do nothing else. She pinched Yellow’s nipples, earning a moan. A buzz went through Yellow with a floating sensation, her pleasure mixed with Blue’s delight. It was like a calm before a storm rolled in.

Blue leaned down, kissing Yellow’s neck as Yellow caressed her hips and thighs. Flashes popped within Yellow and she was not sure if it was her or Blue. It did not matter. It never mattered. It only made them closer.

Blue inched down until her mouth was at the same level of Yellow’s breasts. Yellow was disappointed Blue’s thighs were out of reach until Blue ran her tongue along Yellow’s nipple. The flashes popped a little stronger and for a moment there were flares in front of her eyes. Yellow hissed and Blue continued on while wiggling her leg in between Yellow’s legs. 

Yellow gasped at the pressure in the right place. “Oh, stars…” Which was what she saw as Blue properly positioned herself.

“Are you all right, my Diamond?” Blue asked, batting her eyelashes.

The title from Blue’s lips made her shudder and it commanded her in such a strange way. She moved against Blue’s leg. Blue kissed her neck and sat up enough to look Yellow in the eye.

“That’s right, my Diamond. Just like that.” Blue whispered her encouragement, like she knew each little breath from her tickled down Yellow in the best of ways.

Yellow did not recognize her own voice as she cooed in bliss. Blue sat up even more and took charge of her hips, controlling the pace. Yellow’s pleasure built, static, shocking, and just underneath that was Blue. That damn floating sensation. It was like being high and she could drift forever, never knowing a negative thought or feeling. She was worked up and calmed down at the same time. A whine escaped her.

“Oh, Blue!” Yellow groaned and moved.

“Yes, my Diamond?” Blue replied, her voice breathy.

Yellow groaned and bucked at the title. Blue should not be calling her that and it should not turn her on so much when Blue did. They only had one Diamond. _But, my Diamond doesn’t have this_. Only she had this. It was only for her.

“What do you need, my Diamond? Tell me and I’ll be sure to give it to you. Just tell me,” Blue said, almost pleading with Yellow.

Yellow whimpered. “Mo—more,” 

Blue smiled. “Of course.”

Blue slid her fingers down Yellow’s torso before easing them between Yellow’s legs. She palmed Yellow and Yellow moaned at the sensation. Sparks snapped throughout Yellow and she panted, body craving more. Blue’s fingers barely touched Yellow, hardly slipped inside, before her back arched and she cried out.

Suddenly, they were bathed in light and Green was back, legs hanging off the bed. With a grunt, she sat up and scanned the area, taking in the room from a different perspective. She looked at her hand to confirm what happened and then palmed her face.

“Oh, good grief. What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, but enjoy watching you.”

“You did something.”

“Yes, I enjoyed my time with you.” Green sniffed her hand and purred at the scent. “Oh, and I can still smell you.”

“Stop that.” Green slapped her hand down.

“Why? I like it.” Green glanced down her nude form.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“You’re thinking of it, too.”

Green grunted, but there was no denial. Instead, the hand that had been at her face eased down to her breasts. She cupped one, feeling the weight, enjoying it. Her thumb pressed down on her nipple and there was some buzz, but not much. She tried the other with the same result. It was not the same as having someone else touch, but it was still interesting.

Her hand drifted lower, dipping between her legs. She yelped as a jolt went through her. The shock was nice, like hot joy once she got over the surprise. With exploratory touches, she stroked herself. A light moan escaped her as her hips jumped.

“Have you...?”

“Sometimes… when I miss you.”

“Same.”

Green’s fingers were emboldened, increasing speed and pressure. Her middle finger slipped inside and her hand was quickly coated in her desire. Soon, one finger became two and it was ecstasy. She could not help the moans that escaped as she fell back onto a bed that almost accommodated her size. She squeezed her breast, unsure when she had touched it again in the first place. Now, that buzz accompanied with the jolts were like solar flares coming from a pulsating star.

Sparks burned through her and it felt like she was flying, rocketing through a galactic storm. She shifted onto her side, hand trapped in between her thighs, adding pressure, adding pleasure. She bucked into her hand, movements almost wild now. With a loud moan, she tugged her nipple and muffled her face in a pillow. Tears gathered in her eyes as she rocked against her hand, curling her fingers as best she could.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Her voice was lilting, almost singing.

She turned onto her other side, body grappling with the sheer bliss of it all. This was so different, so new, and there seemed to be a sensation coming at her from all sides. But, the angle change ruined that for a moment.

Back on her back, Green arched into her hand and moaned again. She gave her nipple a rough yank as an explosion shook her body. It was like the birth of a star, pleasure all around them, fanning out in every direction, taking them everywhere. It was so huge, so vast, so extensive, Blue and Yellow separated, falling back onto opposite pillows, panting. Yellow wanted to gather Blue into her arms, but she could hardly move. That was almost a pleasure too immense for her to hold.

“Why have we never done that before?” Yellow asked without thinking. Would they be able to survive something like that more than once? She had her doubts.

“Because you almost never want to be Green,” Blue replied. It was not an accusation, merely a fact.

“It’s dangerous.” Being Green had lost Yellow access to Blue for hundreds of years. She hated to think about it. There were times White pretended Blue did not exist. Sometimes, she feared that had been the case. “Back when we first did it and she took you, I begged to know where you were.”

Blue pushed herself up on her elbow. “Oh, Yellow.” She said it like she hurt for Yellow when Yellow knew for a fact whatever happened to Blue was infinitely worse than what happened to her.

“After a while, she would tell me ‘there is no Blue’ and I truly thought I imagined you. And she would gush about how great it was with just the two of us, but if it was so great, why would I imagine you?”

Blue took her hand and held it. “I’m sorry for that.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure what she did to you was equally bad.”

Blue kissed her fingers. “I was bubbled.”

“Oh.” That was not so bad. She had imagined so much worse.

“While conscious.”

Yellow’s eyes went wide as her form stiffened and she squeezed Blue’s hand. She could not imagine. Bubbling was meant to be done in a dormant state, putting a gem in a still position until usually they could be helped. It was mostly done when a gem was cracked, even though Blue had done it to every Rose Quarter, not wanting to give up on Pink’s toy soldiers. But, they were all dormant. If they opened the bubbles now, all of those gems would not realize any time passed. 

“How did you survive?” Yellow more wondered aloud than asked. What did it even mean to be conscious inside of a bubble? She refused to ask, not wanting Blue to even think of something so terrible.

“Thoughts of you.” Blue kissed her. It was soft, sweet, perfect as always.

Yellow pulled her close. “I can’t lose you again.” _I will never let her be bubbled while conscious again_.

“Let’s not lose each other.”

Yellow nodded. They had lost each other before and now they lost Pink for all eternity. Never again. She would never allow this to happen again.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: when it comes down to it, they might lose each other because of each other.


	4. Era-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Rebecca Sugar and/or Cartoon Network probably does.
> 
> A/N: there is a sexual content here between two sentient space rocks who identify as female according to their pronouns and use holographic bodies.
> 
> This is set after the episode Change Your Mind.

4: Era-3

When all of the excitement of the new era died down, Blue had only one duty, one absolute, she had to fulfill. As Homeworld was being turned upside down, Blue had to go see Yellow. They had already been turned upside down, inside out, twisted and turned, and every other way. They had unfinished business and, just like Homeworld, they would never be the same. _And, it’s my fault_. She ruined them like The Accident she was.

Blue’s chest somehow hurt, like her gem would shatter into dust. She touched her diamond as she made her way to face Yellow. As she stood in front of the door of Yellow’s office, she felt heavy. It was like there were weights in her body, illusion or not. Gravity tore her down, ripped at any part of her, clawing away at her. She was not even sure when she opened the door.

Yellow was sitting at her desk, hunched over really, hard at work, planning as always. Her eyes were locked on her workstation, unblinking as she studied and jotted down notes. How a body made of light and was an illusion could carry such tension in the shoulders would probably always be a mystery. Yellow was probably formulating The Great Peace of Era-3, planning it down to the moment, so that everything would go off without a hitch, but this was more important. Yellow’s Pearl looked at her before Yellow did. That was not a good sign.

“My Diamond,” Yellow’s Pearl said with a salute. Then she glanced over to Yellow. “My Diamond is busy.”

“I understand that, but this will only take a moment,” Blue replied as she stepped inside of the room. It was spartan, which was expected of Yellow. She was meant to always be focused on White Diamond’s desires, so she was never meant to have time for herself. That would change now.

Yellow’s Pearl held up her hand, as if that would stop Blue. “But, my Diamond, my Diamond is extremely busy.”

Blue could not believe this, but it spoke to the level of hurt and betrayal Yellow had to feel, even though Blue had been right. It was not about being right, though. It was about handling a situation in an appropriate manner. She had failed, letting her emotions get the better of her. As she always did. _Definitely one the top five on the list of horrible things done by The Accident_.

“Yellow, if you want me to say what I have to in front of Pearl, you know I will,” Blue said. She would do whatever was necessary to try to heal their divide. She would not ask for forgiveness. She would not ask for anything, but she needed to put Yellow back together. _Aren’t you assuming an awful lot to think you have the power to break Yellow?_ But, that was the case. She had broken the strongest among them.

Yellow’s Pearl looked back at Yellow, who’s attention remained on her console, fingers moving as if she was hard at work. Pearl turned back to Blue. She might be a smug little thing, but she also knew when something definitely was not her business.

“My Diamond,” Yellow’s Pearl said with a slight quiver in her voice.

“You are dismissed, Pearl. Don’t wander too far. This won’t take much time,” Yellow replied with a bored wave of her hand.

“Yes, my Diamond.” Yellow’s Pearl scurried away.

“She’ll be referring to you as my Diamond even once we have the whole system redesigned and the Diamond Authority is no more.”

“There was something, Blue?” Yellow said, her voice indifferent and impatient.

Blue moved closer, kneeled before Yellow and put her hands in Yellow’s lap. “I was wrong.” That needed to be said first and foremost.

Yellow refused to look at her, hands moving along her console. “Oh, but you helped Steven and turned our entire world around, showed us the error of our ways, and even made White do a complete turn around. How could you have possibly been wrong?” Her voice cracked under the sarcasm.

Blue shook her head and already had to hold back tears. _No, you’re not allowed to cry and you have to remain in control_. It would not be fair if she influenced Yellow, even if it was an accident. 

“I never should have raised a hand to you. There’s no excuse,” Blue replied. That was the solid truth. No matter the outcome, she did not have the right to hit Yellow. Yellow had been there for her since the beginning, even when Yellow did not even like her. When she was The Accident, she was always “my accident” to Yellow. No matter how many times she screwed up, Yellow was there in her stoic, but comforting way. Her presence alone had kept Blue going for so long and now that would be gone. _How will I go on?_ She did not know.

Yellow glared at her screen as if she wanted to explode the entire desk with her gaze. “Oh, but there’s been plenty of excuses, like you were doing the right thing. You were helping Steven when we thought he was Pink. I wasn’t listening—”

Blue fought down the urge to get upset. Yellow had every right to be angry with her. While she had no right to feel anything beyond deep shame. “I’ve never said any of those things.”

“No, witnesses to our little spat say them for you. You’ve always been the reasonable one, the nice one. If you stood against me, it must have been for the right reasons!” Yellow turned and scowled at her in a way that made Blue flinch. She had never seen such intensity in those golden eyes. It was like staring into a solar storm just as it erupted.

“There are no right reasons for betrayal!” Blue could feel the tears stinging her eyes and could not do anything about them. She should be past crying at this point. Had she not shed enough tears for Pink? Would her new tears be for Yellow? _Probably, since she’s as lost to you as Pink_.

Yellow growled and sliced through the air. “No, you don’t have the right to cry!” She got up from her seat, flinging the chair across the room. It broke into pieces on impact with the wall, but Yellow’s eyes never left her. “You don’t get to cry over this mess of your own doing!”

Blue sniffled. “I know.” Why did it hurt so much, though? _What could I have done differently? Nothing._ Yellow would not have listened to her if she had tried any other way.

“Who has been there for you time and time again?” Yellow held up a rigid index finger. “Who has always claimed you regardless of what happened? Who held you and hugged you and let you know it would be all right? Who constantly put herself in harm’s way to protect you and then the second it looked like Pink might be back, not only did you disobey, you raised your hand against me! I have never in all these eons ever touched you to harm you! I’ve done nothing but love you and you chose Pink over me!” Yellow pressed her palms to her chest.

“I chose our family!” Blue hit the floor with her palm. “I finally recognized and acknowledged what we’ve all been going through. I never would choose anyone over you, Yellow. You’re my Diamond. You are my Diamond,” she replied, repeating those last words to hammer her point home. 

Of course, Yellow would view it as her picking Pink. Yellow thought very similar to White and White once thought Yellow picked Blue over her. Even with the new era, Yellow and White believed there was a pecking order and it would take time to change those thoughts.

Yellow sucked her teeth. “And now you mock me.”

“I would never. Please.” Blue reached out, but she would not dare to touch Yellow right now. That trust had been violated and that right was lost. “Yellow, I want us all to stop suffering.” All she ever wanted was for them to be happy.

Yellow clenched her jaw. “Well, you have a hell of a way of showing it.”

Blue sighed and the tears came, despite how much she tried to stop them. She did not have the right to cry. She did this. Her actions were the cause. She had to live with the effect. It did not make the pain any less, though, and the way she felt, she would not be surprised if her gem turned to dust before she got through this conversation.

“Yellow, no matter what happens from here on, know that I understand I was wrong and I’m sorry I did this to us. I love you more than I think any gem could understand.” She regretted they would not get one last kiss. _If I had only known our last was our last_.

Yellow put her chin in the air and folded her arms. “If that’s all…”

Blue nodded and gained a very fundamental understanding of what humans meant when she heard them mention the term “heartbreak.” She did not have a heart, but the pain that accompanied this loss was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was different from losing Pink. And it was worse than when White separated them. This was her own fault. 

Blue took one last look at Yellow, strong defiance until the end, and then climbed to her feet. She left without another word, putting her cloak over her head. Yellow did not stop her. Yellow’s Pearl was at the door. Blue would have continued on, but Yellow’s Pearl opened her mouth as if she wished to speak, but did not know if it was her place. Blue paused long enough to let her decide.

“Uh… my Diamond?” Yellow’s Pearl said.

“Yes, Pearl?” Blue could not face her, not with fresh tears flowing down her face.

“Um… Your Pearl…” Poor dear sounded lost and concerned. While Blue had no idea what their Pearls relationship was, she always assumed it was closer than Yellow’s Pearl made it seem. Her Pearl drew too many pictures of Yellow’s Pearl for it to mean nothing. 

“Oh, bored alone, were you?” Blue managed a chuckle and then had to take a breath to keep it together for a moment. “When she expressed her love of art to Pink’s Pearl, Pink’s Pearl told her there were buildings full of art — pictures, statues, and other things — on Earth and then that loud little Peridot explained she also made art, so I suggested she go to Earth to see them. I’m not sure when she’ll be back, but she has contacted me.” The thought was a bit of sunshine in her gloomy nature. At least her Pearl was enjoying life. 

“Earth…” Yellow’s Pearl sounded like she did not know what the place was, or maybe she was considering Earth for Blue’s Pearl.

“She wouldn’t mind being able to share the experience. She has wondered what you would think of Earth and it’s art. Pink’s Pearl has expressed a desire to share her adopted home with you.”

Pearl was silent for a moment. “There’s so much Era-3 business.”

“I know and I know how hard you work with Yellow. All of your hard work is appreciated. Maybe she would reward you with something.” Their Pearls had earned it and Yellow’s Pearl could do to spend time around others.

Blue retreated to her quarters, flopping onto her chaise, unsure what to do with herself. She had already planned her steps for Era-3. Much of her court had gone on a working vacation to Earth. They were there to take in the customs and norms of the planet to teach other gems who might wish to immigrate there. Steven was very hopeful of the idea that gems could find their own identities on Earth. She hoped her Pearl was one of them.

 _Perhaps I should go_. After all, who was she now that the Diamond Authority would slowly dissolve? Who was she without her Pearl by her side? Who was she without Yellow to stand with her? She was The Accident, not even Yellow’s accident. Just _THE_ Accident. _Took you awhile, but you proved them all right_.

But, if her short time with Steven had taught her anything, being flawed was not a bad thing. Yes, she was The Accident, but now they had many gems who were also accidents. They were as much a gem as anyone else. They did not need to be hunted down and eliminated. They did not need limb enhancers or things to fix their flaws. They needed to own their flaws, accept their flaws, and do things in spite of or because of their flaws. Her thoughts were interrupted as her door opened.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Yellow’s voice was a mighty roar.

Blue flinched turned to face Yellow. “What did I do now?” Something inside of her sank as she focused on Yellow.

Yellow was on the verge of bursting into a black hole. Her eyes were wide and lined with red cracks and her neck was strained, almost like she shape-shifted to make it longer. “I don’t forgive you and so you try to get my Pearl to leave?”

Blue shook her head. That was not what happened at all! Yellow really did think the worst of her. _Well, you brought that on yourself_. Yellow should not trust her after what she did. 

“She asked where my Pearl was. I told her on Earth with Pink’s Pearl and my Pearl had asked about her. I never suggested she leave you, just ask if she could visit Earth. Do you really think so little of me that I’d do something like that to you?” That hurt almost as being turned away. It was like her gem was cracked like thin ice and throbbed like it was ready to explode. Would it ever stop?

Yellow curled her lip and looked at Blue as if she was the lowest of the low, less than the dust under her boot. “I think you’d turn on me the second someone better came along.”

Blue shot to her feet with a glare. “It wasn’t like that!” And her control was gone, her aura fanned out around then.

Yellow winced as the blue shadow engulfed her. Blue braced for rage fueled words, but instead got a soft whimper. Yellow wrapped an arm around her middle as her knees buckled under her. Her eyes went to Blue and filled with tears. That was enough to get Blue to pull back. She took a calm breath and settled the maelstrom inside of her. Yellow bent over, panting.

“What was that?” Yellow asked through clenched teeth.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. You should go,” Blue replied. She was not sure she would be able to keep her powers under control and she really did not want to influence Yellow like that. She had already messed up enough. Emotional manipulation did not need to be added to the list. 

Blue resisted the urge to put her arms around herself, as if that would help keep her together. All that did was make her shiver. It ran deep enough to vibrate through her gem. The diamond in her chest felt like it was ready to fall out onto the floor and crumble into tiny shards.

Yellow growled at her, eyes blazing. “That wasn’t nothing. That was everything. By the stars, Blue, all that despair and loneliness!” She clenched her hands into two tight fists.

Blue turned away and sniffled. “It’s nothing. It’ll pass.”

Yellow cut at the air with one hand. “That wasn’t ‘nothing.’ How the hell can you feel like that? We have Steven. We’re fixing our mistakes—”

“Like me?” Blue sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Yellow blinked. “What?”

“‘We’re fixing our mistakes.’ Well, aren’t I a mistake, an accident? Something so unworthy that the moment things get better I can be cast aside?” Blue pressed her hands to her chest, trying her best to physically keep her gem there. Her body trembled. She was about to come apart.

Yellow put her hands up and groaned. “What are you talking about? Is this because I won’t accept your apology?”

“And you shouldn’t!” Blue’s voice boomed in a way she never knew was possible for her. “I messed that up. I did the wrong thing.” She held out a shaking hand. “You can’t begin to imagine what it’s like to come so far and blow it all at the final step.” She dropped her hand and her head as a whimper escaped her. She and Yellow finally had their chance to have more than a series of moments and she ruined that the moment she struck Yellow. “So, yes, I despair!” She hit herself in her gem and was shocked she did not go nova. “Pink’s gone, my Pearl’s gone, and you’re gone! What more do I have beyond my misery?”

Yellow scoffed. “Oh, don’t be so melodramatic. Your Pearl will come back.”

Blue chuckled. How could Yellow not see? Not understand? This was so much bigger than her Pearl. This was everything. She should have seen this coming the moment it was discovered she was an accident. Nothing could go her way.

“Why would my Pearl come back?” Blue asked. “There’s so much out there.” Her Pearl would write her and video conference with her, but she was not coming back. The excitement in her voice over the art she had seen, which barely scratched the surface according to Pink’s Pearl, would keep her dear Pearl’s attention for a long time.

“And she can see it by your side.”

Blue shook her head. She would not allow that if her Pearl did return. “But, she can’t experience it by my side. She deserves a chance to go out and experience things in her own way without my direct influence. She deserves a chance to be her own gem like the rest of us.”

Yellow stared at her as if she had lost her mind. “And who will assist you while she’s off willy-nilly?”

“I’ll have to make do.”

Yellow frowned. “What do you mean ‘make do’? You’re a Diamond.”

Blue sniffled. “Yes, and in our new world that won’t make me any different from any other gem.” It should be a blessing, but the world burned around her, so she could not enjoy this newfound freedom.

Yellow’s face twitched. Maybe it had not occurred to her what would happen in the Era-3 order, even as she literally wrote their new peace. Yellow might have some trouble adjusting, but this would do her well. She deserved to stop stressing. She deserved to learn who she was beyond the gem who carried out White’s will.

Yellow took a deep breath, but made sure to look Blue in the eye as she spoke again. “You really hurt me…” Maybe it clicked to Yellow now just how different things could be.

Blue made sure to maintain eye contact as well. She needed Yellow to understand her sincerity more than anything else. “I know and I’ll always regret it. Doing the wrong thing for the right reason is still wrong. I’ve learned that from this entire mess. We have always used the end to justify the means, but we now know that’s not how things should be. You know I never wanted to hurt you. I was just at my wit’s end.”

Yellow stepped closer. “I…”

“I know what you thought with Steven. You have to know you are never second with me. I love you and, yes, I loved Pink and I love Steven, but not in the same way I love you. I doubt I will ever love anyone in the same way that I love you. Do you understand?”

“Of course I understand. I love you and I loved Pink and I love Steven, but I love you in a different way.”

“Then why do you think you’d come second? Do I come second for you?”

“No, but that’s why it hurt so much.” Yellow came closer. “Blue, I would never have raised a hand against you.” Her voice had a quiver to it.

Blue smiled a little. “You knocked me through a wall.” She would never hold that against Yellow.

“In self defense.”

“I know, my love.” Blue took a deep breath. “I suppose it makes sense for our end to be the new beginning.”

Yellow’s eyes went wide. “Our end?”

“Yes. I’ve done the unforgivable.” What did Yellow think would happen? There was no way Yellow thought they could come back from this. How could Yellow ever trust her again? How could Yellow ever stop being angry with her? It was impossible. This was the end.

Yellow’s body shook, at war with her mind. “It’s the start of a new Era where we could… and you’re saying it’s over?”

“You haven’t been speaking to me since everything settled, too busy with your plans. How was this going to end in your mind?” Blue asked with a tilt of her head. She could have sworn Yellow cut her off already. Yellow seemed to have something else going on in her mind. 

Yellow bit her lip. “I don’t… I don’t know how to deal with… hurt.” That was very true. Emotional pain was very much out of Yellow’s wheelhouse. 

Blue sighed, another wound to dwell and fester inside of her. “I know. Another lesson I’ve taken away from this life.”

Yellow took her hand and squeezed. “I can’t lose you now. I want to be with you, openly, happily.”

Blue could not afford to hope. She did not have enough left in her. She squinted at Yellow. “Are you sure? I hurt you. I tried to hit you.” It was one thing to use her powers on Yellow, quite another to physically lash out. Yellow’s reaction proved that. Why was Yellow acting like that was not the case all of a sudden?

“And I need to forgive you.” Somehow, it was that easy. Yellow clutched her hand like a lifeline. “My spite is only hurting both of us. I can’t imagine a future without you. I don’t want to imagine a future without you.” Yellow caressed her cheek and smiled a little. “I want to explore and find out what it’s like to be with you without sneaking around. I want so much more than stolen moments with you.”

Blue very much wanted that. “Stay?”

“Yes.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Yellow leaned in, kissing her slowly, gently. It was unhurried for the first time, like the ebb and flow of Earth’s oceans. It felt healing, like patching up a million tiny cracks inside of her gem. She wanted to crumble against Yellow and just let Yellow hold her up, but she could not put that burden on Yellow. 

Blue put her arms around Yellow’s neck and held Yellow close. If anything, she needed to hold Yellow up. Yellow had to be tired and even if she was not, Yellow deserved a rest. Yellow deserved care. Blue tried to deepen the kiss, as if that would convey all of those thoughts, and Yellow pulled away. Blue arched an eyebrow while Yellow rested her forehead against Blue’s. There was a light in her eyes that Blue had never seen before.

“I want us to have a chance to be happy like any other gem. I want you to be happy,” Yellow said.

“I want you to be happy, too. No more suffering in silence,” Blue replied.

Yellow ran her hands through Blue’s hair. “No more.” She kissed Blue again.

Blue kissed back and sighed into Yellow’s mouth. She tried to hold in her emotions, but she was so happy, she sobbed. Yellow stepped back, looking at her face. She wiped away Blue’s tears with her thumb. It was such a gentle touch. No one would believe Yellow was capable of such tenderness. 

Yellow smiled, her face impossibly soft. “What am I going to do with you? You just cry over everything.”

“I’m sorry. I’m overflowing with joy.” She was not even sure how she was holding back her power considering how she felt.

“And of course you would cry to express that.”

“It’s the relief that we get to explore us under this new, free era. I just… there’s so much emotion.” Blue laughed. She could not explain it. She was ready to burst from relief, joy, and a million other emotions. There were no words.

Yellow kissed the top of her head. Blue leaped into Yellow’s arms. Yellow lifted Blue to her chest and carried her over to the bed. She eased Blue down to the soft mattress, large enough to accommodate both of them on purpose. Yellow was raised up on her elbow and they gazed at each other. Blue wanted to get lost in Yellow’s eyes.

“I won’t let this go, us go, even if you hurt me,” Yellow said.

Blue shook her head. “I don’t want things to be like that. I won’t ever hurt you again. It’s unacceptable. If I ever hurt you, tell me. Don’t suffer in silence.”

Yellow stroked her cheek. “You do the same. If you ever think I’d leave you, say something. Don’t suffer in silence. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then kiss me like we have forever.”

Yellow gave her a rare, beautiful smile and leaned in to kiss her. It was slow, leisurely. Each movement of Yellow’s lips and flick of her tongue said the words they both felt: I love you. Yellow caressed her side and she wrapped her arms Yellow. She felt when Yellow phased away her armor and she followed suit, getting rid of her dress. Yellow shifted, lifting up, but Blue pulled her back.

“We have forever,” Blue said.

“Right. So…” Yellow looked up. “How about we go to the center of the bed and continue kissing forever?”

Blue liked that idea, so she moved. Yellow followed and they settled on their sides, staring at each other once more. It was rare Blue got a chance to admire Yellow. She was cut lean, so different from the foot soldiers and guards she commanded. While their physical forms declared strength, Yellow’s form screamed power. Yellow was raw, strategic power.

Blue put her hand up. “Can I?”

Yellow’s mouth ticked up, the start of a smile. “I thought we were kissing.”

“Touching, too?”

“Well, we both know I can’t deny you.”

Blue stroked Yellow’s arm as Yellow began a fresh kiss. She would never tire of Yellow’s mouth. Her lips were brilliant and her tongue so talented, just like the rest of her. They kissed and Blue’s hands wandered Yellow’s body. Blue mentally mapped every edge and plane under her fingertips. And she had Yellow on the tip of her tongue. Yellow was so magnificent and she wanted to know every inch of her. This was nice. Yellow chuckled into her mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Blue asked.

“You can’t help yourself.”

Blue pursed her lips. “What? What did I do?”

“Your feelings. They hum through me every time we’re together. This time is one of the best. You’re so relaxed and content. I like that I can do this to you.”

Blue’s brow furrowed. “I want you to feel that way without my powers doing it.” Yellow made her feel amazing without emotional manipulation. She wanted nothing more than to do the same.

Yellow touched her cheek. “You do. You do.”

Blue had to kiss Yellow, long and slow. Somehow, Blue ended up on top of Yellow. She was not bothered by that and Yellow seemed quite pleased with that, filling her hands with Blue’s breasts as they continued to leisurely explore each other’s mouths. And then one of Yellow’s hands was between her legs. Blue moaned as she tossed her head back.

“Yellow, what happened to kissing?” Blue asked in a breath. Not that she minded where this was headed.

“We can keep kissing. I needed to touch you deeper.”

Blue nodded and went back to kissing. Yellow’s fingers danced along her with intimate knowledge of her body and sought to get to know her even better. The gentle touch spent sparks through her. She moved her hips in concert with Yellow’s fingers, lyrical moans escaping both of them. Yellow’s tongue fell into rhythm as well, caressing Blue’s tongue. Blue thought adding to the mix would help Yellow feel what she felt without using her powers.

Blue eased her fingers between Yellow’s legs and stroked Yellow at the same pace. Yellow’s breath hitched, skipping in their mouths. Yellow’s hips picked up to match hers and soon enough they were moving in tandem and still kissing even as soft moans filled the room. Blue wanted to say something, but could not risk her mouth leaving Yellow’s, so the words stayed in. They would have to come later. For now, she had to enjoy the moment, enjoy Yellow, and celebrate that they were not at an end. _No, this is a new beginning for even us_.

Blue lowered herself onto Yellow’s body until they flush against each other and delight filled Blue’s gem as it touched Yellow’s diamond. In the past, it would not have been something Yellow allowed, as it increased their risk of fusing, but that did not matter now. Yellow even welcomed the contact if her groan meant anything and her tongue did even more fantastic things in Blue’s mouth. It caused bursts of glee throughout her. Their breasts and gems caressed each other, flares fanning through them. _Stars!_ Pressure from all angles was the best sort of joy.

Pleasure built, sparks becoming an explosion. Blue cried out, maybe it was a scream. The explosion boomed through both of them, all consuming in the best of ways. For once, it was not a surprise when they were bathed in light and Green was back. Green sighed and settled on the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

“This is nice,” Green said and for once it was not in conversation with herself.

She turned on her side and took in the luxurious feeling of ease. Yes, she felt at peace before, but it was brief. This was longer already and settled, like it would be there for a while and was also there to stay. It was so different and welcomed, Green actually fell asleep. It was a new experience and she would not mind doing it again.

“I think Steven referred to this as napping,” Green said when she woke up and realized what happened.

Green sat up and yawned. She stood up, testing her legs. It had been so long since she was on her feet and had the time to move around a bit. She stretched and examined her limbs. They looked the same as always, maybe a little darker, but still like nephrite. It was almost like the grass on Steven’s precious Earth. Oh, maybe now she could get a look at herself.

There was a mirror in the corner. Blue was careful about how she looked, not wanting any part of her to betray her as an accident. There was nothing for her to worry over, but time would tell if that remained true.

Green stepped over to the mirror and chuckled. “Oh, right. I’m much too tall.” While Blue was taller than most gems, Green was taller still. She probably dwarfed White. Green gasped. “White. I have to show White.” She was not an abomination. She was an entity of peace, relaxation, and comfort. She was a safe place.

Green phased armor and pants. Her coat tail dragged, falling across her knee high boots. Sleeves very similar to Blue’s dress covered her biceps. Dark green gauntlets covered her forearms. She felt presentable and tried to exit the room, but bumped her head on the archway. A crown clanged as it hit the ground. Green smiled as she picked it up, ducked to get out of the room, and then put her crown back.

“That’s more like it,” she said.

Finding White was not hard. She left her head for the throne room often these days. She took reports from gems on colonies, learning what they might need to support themselves if they decided to stay in the colony or arranging for them to come back to Homeworld if they liked. Most gems were confused by it, but White was patient with them, walking them through everything coming in Era-3.

White was on her throne with several videos going on around her. There were gems of all types hustling around White, helping the progress. White did not even notice Green entered the room.

“White, I thought I’d come and introduce myself,” Green said.

White looked up and gasped. “The Diamond fusion.” Her eyes were huge and stuck on Green.

Green nodded. “Yes, I’m Green Diamond. Happy and proud to be here.”

For a long moment, White was speechless, just wide eyes and a gaping mouth. In the time it took her to find her voice, it would have been one of Yellow and Blue’s old stolen moments. No more of those, though. No more hiding. 

“Oh, dear. You are quite a sight. I can see why they would want to be you,” White finally said. There was a delight in her face, a curious stare, like when she first saw Yellow or even when she first saw Blue. Traces of the old White still there, still calculating. No one changed overnight, but it was still kind of off-putting to see the White they had all known and feared still there. 

Green shook her head and then held her chin high. She would never fear White again. “No, you really don’t. This isn’t about power. It’s about closeness. You wanted to separate them because they love each other deeply and possibly more than you could ever understand. You didn’t want any gem to love anyone more than you, to be closer with anyone more than you. I think it’s important for you to see I’m still here.”

White nodded and put a finger to her chin. “Yes. That is important. You’re on the line of people I’ve hurt. As are they. I’m sorry for what I did to you.”

Green smiled. “I will accept your apology as long as I see it in your actions.” White’s words really had no bearing on her anymore. She would be as long as Yellow and Blue wanted her to be and they were past hiding who they were and what they were to each other.

“And Yellow and Blue?” White asked.

“You can speak to them. Just be aware, I’ll be around more often now,” Green replied.

Before White could say anything, Green was covered in light and then gone. Yellow and Blue returned, holding hands. They both looked directly at White.

“It’s good to see you two have still managed to stay together despite my efforts to keep you apart,” White said. It was hard to know if she was sincere. Yes, she was a different gem thanks to Steven, but they had just seen glimpses of the old White. How much had she changed?

“You purposely hurt us because you didn’t want us to love anyone unless you allowed it and you didn’t want us to love anyone more than you,” Yellow replied.

“I know. I’m sorry. It was wrong,” White said with a slight bow of her head.

“You bubbled Blue while she was conscious,” Yellow said through gritted teeth.

White looked at Blue. “Yes, I’m sorry.” Her eyes shimmered, like there was some emotion there, like she understood the pain she caused, but how could she? Had she even spent centuries as a floating consciousness?

“I don’t mind for me, but I spent so much of my limited time with Pink punishing her…” Blue made a fist with her free hand. She had abused Pink the way White had abused her and she missed so much time with Pink because of that. “So much wasted time.” Time she would never get back with the Diamond she had once cradled to her chest, pressed to her gem, and loved with everything that made her who she was.

“I’m sorry I put that on you,” White said. “I’m sorry I stole your time with Pink.”

Blue inhaled and squared her shoulders. “I accept.” What more could she do? Holding onto it would do nothing, as Yellow already pointed out. She looked at Yellow. “It’s time we start looking forward.”

Yellow smiled, swept Blue up in her arms, and kissed Blue in front of everyone. The gems all stopped moving, dropped items in their hands, and gawked. There was bright light and Green was back. She got to witness White’s blush and gaped mouth. That was good.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end. Blue has to make amends with another fusion.


	5. Bonus Era-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Rebecca Sugar and/or Cartoon Network probably does.
> 
> This is set after the show ended, but before the movie.

5: Bonus Era-3

Blue and Yellow were in bed on Homeworld, enjoying a room they had custom-made to share together. Several gems had been quite happy to help them build the room, which was nice. Blue made sure the gems understood it was not an order and they were not under threat to help. The gems helped anyway. Yellow had been a little baffled by the behavior, but she was coming around. It would clearly take a while for her to get into the spirit of the new era.

Cohabiting was strange, but not unwelcome. Blue would have done this since she emerged if she was allowed and lived a much happier life, even if she and Yellow were still learning each other’s living situations. But, for once, she could take Yellow’s advice and start looking forward. She had the rest of their days to enjoy being with her Diamond.

Yellow’s arm was around Blue’s shoulder and Blue had her head rested on Yellow’s shoulder. The press of Yellow against Blue was everything she could ever want. She had learned to appreciate other senses with Yellow always so close. Smell was a new favorite. Yellow had a scent that was similar to Earth’s tangerines. Blue loved it. 

Blue traced Yellow’s gem with her index fingertip and Yellow allowed it, relaxed against her. There was no danger of accidentally turning into Green like in the past. They had control over their fusion and did it whenever they wanted. Sometimes, they wanted to fuse, other times they wanted to be together as individuals. Both were delightful, in their own, different ways.

“I’ve been thinking,” Blue said. While there was a lot of change going on during Era-3, there was something she needed to handle personally.

“Nothing good starts with that sentence,” Yellow replied with a chuckle and she twirled a strand of Blue’s hair.

“Oh, you!” Blue pretended to hit Yellow in the abdomen, but it was definitely a caress. “I need to go to Earth.”

“To see Steven?” Yellow nodded, as if answering her own question. “I do want to check on him. If he doesn’t have Pink’s memories, he might need help leading a larger group of gems.”

Blue giggled and looked her love in the eyes. “Yellow, you can just say you want to see him. You don’t need the excuse.”

Yellow frowned. “It wasn’t even a very good excuse, was it?”

“It was not, but that’s fine.” She gave Yellow a little kiss. She was helping Yellow get into the habit of saying what she meant instead of putting up a front. It was a work in progress, but that was fine. Yellow was helping her with things as well. “I have to speak with the fusion Garnet and hopefully the Sapphire and the Ruby as well.” She owed them more than she would ever be able to say.

Yellow’s brow wrinkled. “Why?”

“They’re the fusion who I lost.”

“Back when White was going to shatter you?”

Blue nodded. “Yes. I owe them an apology as well. I was going to shatter the Ruby for accidentally fusing with my Sapphire.” She was going to shatter them for an offense she did eons ago and was bubbled for decades over. It was not right and it was not fair to pretend otherwise, especially in this new era.

“You were just following the rules.” Rules that were created thanks to them.

Blue kissed Yellow’s shoulder. “We both know that doesn’t make it better.”

“No, but I think she’ll be willing to forgive you. It’s a new era.”

“Yes, but I still should talk to her.”

Yellow gave her a squeeze. “We’ll go during the daylight. Steven told me that’s when they’re active.”

“All right.” Blue hugged her. “Thank you for coming without me having to ask.”

“Of course. I want to be by your side and support you in everything you do.”

“I wish I could do the same, but you have yourself together more than I do.”

Yellow kissed the top of her head. “Oh, how I have you fooled, love. You’ve kept me calm and practicing some self-care. What I’m doing for you externally, you’ve done for me internally. I thought I’d lose my mind when Pearl left, but you’ve literally held my hand through it all.”

Blue did not think it was such a big thing, but if it was to Yellow, she would accept it. Yellow probably did not think it was such a big deal to go with her to Earth, but it was huge. Blue had to face her biggest sin.

-8-8-8-8-

They arrived on Earth as the sun was rising on the beach outside of Steven’s temple home. They had upgraded his house when they came to cure the corrupt gems, but they were much too large for the Homeworld warp pad they installed. Steven had not used the warp pad yet, but they had hope.

“Do you think he’s asleep? He sleeps, right?” Yellow asked, trying to look into the house, but more looking over it. “I’m not familiar with human habits yet.” She tapped her chin.

Blue would be even less so then, despite her upkeep of Pink’s human zoo. “I’m not sure.”

They both bent down to try to look in the window. It was hardly space for one of them, so with two of them, Yellow ended up elbowing Blue off balance. Yellow caught her, but now they were focused more on each other than what was happening in the house. The three Pearls rushed outside.

“What’s going on out here?” Steven’s Pearl asked, well demanded really. She was an odd one. They used to say she was defective, but Blue understood how insulting that was now. She was not defective, but intended for other purposes. She had her own desires and wants. Everyone should be so fortunate. 

“Can we help you, my Diamond?” Yellow’s Pearl asked with her usual deference and respect. She clutched her hands together and bowed a little, but Blue’s Pearl put a hand on her elbow and that kept her up.

Yellow cleared her throat as she stood up and set Blue right. Yellow did not let go of Blue’s hand and Blue leaned into her. The Pearls all stared, even though that was not a weird sight. It was stranger that the Diamonds were there than how close they were pressed together. The Pearls probably wanted to know why the Diamonds had shown up unannounced. 

“I’m here to see Steven and Blue is here for the fusion Garnet,” Yellow said, like the announcement was perfectly normal. She tilted her chin a bit, giving herself that grandiose look that made gems scatter in all directions to fulfill her desires.

Steven’s Pearl looked them up and down with squinted eyes, like she did not completely trust them. It was fair. “Steven is still asleep. He is half a growing human boy… we think.”

Yellow groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I was afraid of that.” She glanced up at the sky. “He said he was active when the sun was up.” It was indeed up, although not very much.

Steven’s Pearl shook her head. “Sorry. Sometimes, he leaves out details. Yes, humans tend to operate when the sun comes up, but it is a couple of hours after the sun rises before humans tend to start their day and then they spend a significant portion of the nighttime also engaged.”

Yellow nodded and rubbed her chin with her index finger. “I was just hoping for a report on how the Earth is coming along, how the gems are doing, and if there’s anything Homeworld can do to assist.”

Steven’s Pearl looked at the other two. “We can help with that if you like.” She smiled, like things were all right between them. It was pleasant, much better than her suspicious look from before.

“Oh? I thought you all were vacationing and looking at art and such,” Yellow replied. In the past, she would have sounded flippant, but right now, she was sincere, like she did not want to inconvenience the trio. 

“We’ve done that as well. We’re Pearls. Sometime, we can’t help it.” Steven’s Pearl giggled and shrugged. Her counterparts chuckled with her.

“Well, if you three don’t mind…” Yellow said.

“Of course not, my Diamond.” Yellow’s Pearl bowed before either of the others could stop her. It would probably take her a while to let go of the notion of the Diamond Authority, but no matter how things went, she would probably always see Yellow Diamond as “my Diamond.” Not so much because her identity was wrapped up in it, but she genuinely respected and cared for Yellow. That was fine.

“Let me just get Garnet and then we could get started.” Steven’s Pearl went back inside the house.

Blue looked at her Pearl and offered her a smile. “How are you finding Earth?”

A hint of a smile twitched on to her lips. “It’s enjoyable. Did you see my newest drawings yet?” Every few days, her Pearl sent her several images she worked on. She was improving greatly. She also sent examples of Earth art, especially styles she liked and styles she wished to try. It was quite exciting.

Blue pressed her hands together. “I did. You’ve improved so much. I’m always delighted when I get to see your work. You’re quite brilliant.”

Maybe it was her imagination, but her Pearl seemed to stand a little taller. “Connie — that’s Steven’s human friend — mentioned art school or classes where I could be taught different techniques.”

Blue smiled again, a happy flutter in her gem. She had lost her darling little Pearl to Earth, but she knew that the moment Pearl sent her first communication to Blue about Earth. “You should. I know you love it. You should do what you enjoy.” After all, that was what Blue was doing.

Her Pearl nodded. “Would it… would it be all right for me to still share my work with you?”

“Of course, my dear. I love to see your drawings. I enjoy seeing how you improve and I love to hear how much you enjoy it. Maybe one day I would be able to sit for a portrait by you. A medium of your own choosing.” 

Her Pearl gasped, hands over her mouth. “Truly?”

Blue put her hand to her gem and tipped her head to her former Pearl. “It would be my honor.” She meant that. “Please, whenever you’re ready, let me know. And, do try the art school. I think you’ll be amazing there. Will that Peridot also take classes with you?” Blue did not want her Pearl to be alone. Company was a glorious thing and it was wonderful to be able to enjoy it.

“She might. Lapis is also considering.”

Blue hummed. “Be careful with that one.” Not only had she dropped a structure on Blue, but the way Blue’s grief had not affected her was a bit troubling.

Her Pearl nodded and then Steven’s Pearl was back with Garnet. Garnet did not say anything, Steven’s Pearl patted her on the arm and smiled. 

“So, shall we step away?” Yellow motioned away from the house. 

“You’ll be all right?” Steven’s Pearl asked Garnet, who nodded. The Pearls and Yellow walked off leaving Blue and Garnet alone. Garnet was stone-faced.

“May we talk away from the temple? I don’t want to wake up Steven,” Blue said.

Garnet gave a sharp nod and off they went, down the beach. They walked in silence, but the sound of the waves against the beach gave them a soundtrack. Birds called out, much more awake than any of the humans. The Earth was never quiet, but she was starting to understand how someone could fall in love with it. The noise was not harsh, but could be lyrical depending on the focus. Maybe one day, as long as Steven and her Pearl were still there, she might be able to appreciate and joy it. 

There was a rocky cliff ahead of them after a few minutes. Garnet jumped to the top as Blue sat in the sand, so they were on level with each other. Garnet looked out into the ocean. Blue had to look at Garnet, though, had to take in the sight.

Garnet was magnificent. She displayed the power of her two gems combined. But, there was something calm about her. She was like the vastness of space. Blue understood how a fusion was the sum of two gems beyond physicality and she hated that she had denied this to so many. 

“I know it’s a long time coming, but I owe you an apology,” Blue said.

Garnet stared ahead. “I’m listening.”

“I’ve become part of a culture that shamed fusion, especially of different gems, when I know firsthand how wonderful fusion is. Not to mention, I’m the reason it’s so heavily regulated.”

Garnet looked at her, eyes hidden behind her glasses. “You?”

Blue sighed and scratched her forehead for no reason beyond needing time to order her thoughts to make sure this came out properly. “Well, Yellow and I really. Long before your halves even emerged, Yellow and I fused and, let me tell you, it was out of this world.” She smiled at the memory. The first time had been such a rush and she had not been able to make much sense of it. It was strange not knowing where she began or ended, if she began or ended. It was like experiencing the world all over again. 

“And how is it your fault it was so heavily regulated after?”

“White was not happy with our union. She kept an iron grip on us, like with every other gem, but with our fusion was something even more frightening for her. We are meant to be extensions of her and serve no one beyond her, but she knew fusion would have Yellow and I grow closer. That was dangerous.” Blue shook her head. “Fusion was so amazing, though. We did it a few times for very short bursts, but now we can do it freely. We’ve been doing it often lately.”

“Fusion?” Garnet took off her shades as if that would help her better understand what she was hearing. Three eyes locked onto Blue.

“Yes. The first time was to win a battle. Every time after that was…” Blue could feel the blush stain her cheeks.

Garnet shook her head and frowned. “Then why… why would you want to shatter Ruby?”

“It wasn’t so much about _want_ , but about _survival_.” Blue sighed and made a fist. “I made a lot of mistakes as a Diamond. Oh, who am I kidding, I was a mistake as a Diamond.”

All three eyes blinked. “What?”

Blue looked away for a moment, focusing on the ocean, the smell, the sound, the sight. Sensation was such an amazing thing. Maybe Pink understood that and that was why she fell in love with Earth. _I have high hopes for one so young, though_. She looked back at Garnet and told her what so few knew.

“I was meant to be an agate. Something went wrong and I emerged a Diamond instead. An accident with incomplete data in my mind and no true sense of my purpose. Yellow thought I was, not quite cracked, but possibly scratched. White adored me at first. I think I was like some cute bauble to her. Until she thought Yellow and I might adore each other more. Perhaps she understood at least I would learn to adore Yellow more than I did her. Her first disappointment. There were many more to come, but your escape was meant to be the last. I was to be shattered.”

Garnet was not moved. “But, clearly you weren’t.”

“No.” Blue’s shoulders dropped as she thought about it. “When I landed on Homeworld, the moment I stood before White to accept my fate, we received news that Pink had been shattered. I was saved by her demise.” Blue growled at the end, but kept herself under control. There were still so many emotions there. With her grief, there had always been the guilt of “it should have been me.” She was supposed to be ended that day, not Pink, and then to find out it had been a lie, a ruse. She had gone so many years wishing to trade places with Pink, save Pink somehow. She did not even know how to feel or what to think. 

“You’re conflicted about her, too, huh?” Garnet asked.

Blue sighed and touched her forehead with her index finger. “I get confused, but I’ve decided I love her, but not the things she did. But, I regret so much. Her actions were my responsibility. I was supposed to look after her.” That hurt, too. Pink was truly her greatest failure. She was meant to take care of Pink and when Pink was hurting, she merely pushed and pushed, too frightened of White to consider any other options with Pink.

Garnet nodded. “You can look after her son.”

Blue sniffled. Oh, how she wished that were true. But, her time with Pink had already proven she was not in the right place to take care of anyone. “He has all of you. I’ll be there for him, but he’ll never need me the way she did. And maybe that’s a good thing. I have to do a lot of work on myself.” That was also how she failed Pink. She never worked on herself, never figured out her true purpose, so she could never be what Pink really needed.

“It’s good you recognize that.”

Blue laughed. “It’s lurked in my mind many times. But, we’ve gotten off topic. I wish to formally apologize to you, Garnet. As well as to Ruby and Sapphire if they’re willing.”

Garnet was silent for a moment before she became a bright light. Ruby and Sapphire formed, holding hands. Blue bowed her head to both of them and gave them a smile, even though Ruby glared at her.

“So, I owe you both several apologies. I was rude about you attending the ball as Garnet. My tone was offensive and I do believe I mocked you. That was wrong. I’m sorry,” Blue said.

“Accepted,” Sapphire replied.

Ruby growled. “I had always planned to punch you in the face about it, but that’s not gonna do anything.”

Blue held in a laugh, but Sapphire was not as gracious. Ruby looked at Sapphire, but she did not say anything. Ruby snorted and rubbed the back of her head, kicking at the dust.

“I’m gonna stay mad about it for a little longer, but I know Homeworld is changing about fusion,” Ruby replied.

Blue nodded. “That is definitely your right.” She imagined that was how Yellow would handle a similar situation. “We are trying to become more open to new ideas and possibilities. Yellow and I go out as Green as often as possible to show that fusion all right now and there are several others who have taken to doing the same.”

“You’ll have to show Garnet. She’s always excited about new fusions,” Sapphire said.

Blue smiled. “I’d be delighted. Yellow will complain, but still do it.”

Sapphire giggled. “I know someone like that.” She nudged Ruby with her shoulder.

Ruby grumbled. “Anyway, one apology down.”

Blue nodded. “Sorry for trying to shatter you, Ruby. It was wrong. The rules were wrong.”

“That’s okay.” Ruby’s answer was such a surprise Sapphire gawked at her.

“Sweetie…” Sapphire said.

Ruby shrugged. “I’ve been angry over it for a long time. Thought I’d always be angry, but the apology and explanation…” She shrugged once more, like that was more of an answer than her words were. “They worked. I know what we did was against the rules, but the rules are stupid and the rules are changing. That’s good. Maybe that’s really what I wanted, acknowledgement that we’re not wrong, that Garnet isn’t wrong.”

Blue nodded once more. She understood that. “You’re not wrong and Garnet is beautiful.”

Ruby and Sapphire took that as an excuse to form Garnet again. Having a better understanding of fusion and relationships, Blue admired Ruby, Sapphire, and Garnet. They were incredible to survive and thrive for so long.

“I’m sorry things have been so hard and so long,” Blue said.

Garnet shook her head. “It’s like Ruby said, things are changing and that’s what we were fighting for. We won. Gems get to express themselves, including you and Yellow apparently.”

That was quite true. “Yes, thank you for that.”

Garnet snickered. “Apologies and thanks from a Diamond. This will go to Ruby’s head.”

Blue chuckled. “She deserves it. You all deserve high praise.” They were right. They won. The Crystal Gems won. _What would Pink think of this?_

Garnet grinned and rubbed her hands together. “So, when do I get to meet Green? What was it like when you first formed?”

“I could hardly make sense of it, so maybe you’ll want to ask her.”

Garnet grinned even wider and bounced on her heels, vibrating with excitement. Blue climbed to her feet and put a hand out for Garnet. She could not help smiling when Garnet accepted the offer. By the time they got back to the temple, Yellow and the Pearls were standing around waiting. Blue put Garnet down on the deck next to the Pearls. The Pearls looked at Garnet.

“Do it, do it, do it.” Garnet clasped her hands together.

Yellow curled her lip. “What is wrong with her? Did you crack her?”

Blue chuckled. “No. She wishes to meet Green. She’s very excited.”

“Oh, is that all?” Yellow rolled her eyes as she grabbed Blue, twirled her, and suddenly they were Green.

“A little warning,” Green grumbled.

Garnet squealed so loudly they probably heard it on Homeworld. Yellow’s poor Pearl had not expected the fusion and fainted. Thankfully, Steven’s Pearl caught her before she caused herself any damage. Blue’s Pearl did not react, but Blue had told her in recent communications about Green. Steven burst through the door with his shield and the Amethyst by his side with a whip in her hand.

“Who’s attacking?” the Amethyst scanned the area, like a good soldier, accessing the situation.

“What’s wrong?” Steven asked.

“Nothing’s wrong. Garnet is just a little excited,” his Pearl explained.

Steven turned to see Green Diamond. “Wait, is that a new Diamond?”

Green held her hands up in surrender. “Technically, yes, but not really. I’m Green. Blue and Yellow fused.”

“They fused?” Steven said it like he did not get it. And, then, it must have clicked because he gasped. “Oh, my goodness! You’re a giant woman!” There were stars in his eyes. It would be amazing for him to look at them like that, with awe, as if they did something good.

“Well, that explains Garnet’s reaction.” The Amethyst’s whip vanished. “That is a pretty giant woman, though, huh, Steven?”

“The giant-est!” Steven jumped up with his arms in the air.

“Maybe we should talk in private first,” Green said and she picked Garnet up. Back down the beach they went. Green put Garnet down on the top of the rocks again, but when Green sat down, Garnet barely came to her shoulder.

“This is incredible!” Garnet flung her arms out to motion to Green. “Are you entirely different? When the same gem fuses, they tend to just feel like bigger versions of themselves. But, you two aren’t entirely the same gem. Diamonds, yes, but different types of Diamonds. How does that work? One of the things that stood out to Ruby when I was first formed was how different it was than fusing with other Rubies. Ruby always said fusing with other Rubies she was still Ruby, but I felt entirely new to her. Sapphire had no clue what to make me because she never fused before at all. Oh, that probably happened with you as well.”

“Yes, I was the first fusion for both Yellow and Blue. No other gem would dare.”

“So, are you a completely different gem or the same somehow?” 

Green shook her head. “No, I’m definitely something different, but I don’t think quite as different as you or Steven and his human friend.”

“Connie. They become Stevonnie.” Garnet’s face lit up again.

Green smiled. “Cute. But, yes, while Blue and Yellow are the same gem type, they’re not the same gem. The first few times they formed me, they maintained two separate consciousnesses that could intrude on the other. That’s faded now, allowing me my own thoughts.”

Garnet nodded with fingers to her chin. “They’ve probably grown closer and more comfortable being you.”

“Yes. Yellow used to be so afraid.”

“Really? Yellow Diamond afraid? I can hardly imagine.” Garnet chuckled a bit.

“It made sense for Yellow to be scared. She always felt she had more to lose, especially being White’s favorite. Blue never had that concern. Blue was always scraping and trying her best to prove she wasn’t ‘The Accident,’ but anything that went wrong with her was chalked up to that. There were such low expectations for Blue. Yellow was the right hand. This shook her to her core, but she couldn’t stay away. But, she enjoys it now. They both think of me as peace. A peace they hadn’t realized they yearned for.”

“Gem society was a shame.”

Green nodded. “I would never argue otherwise. But, it’s improving every second. They like to focus on that, how they can make things better, especially for those they harmed. When they form me, they’re doing that for themselves. They’re taking a moment to make things better for themselves and enjoy time that was once so forbidden.”

“Were you really the reason fusion became so regulated? Of course, I don’t know any better, but being able to fuse when I want and with who I want shouldn’t be something so horrible.”

“It was to White. Fusion makes gems closer. They bond on so many levels and you know that. White realized with me that Yellow and Blue could be closer to each other than they were with her. She feared they would love each other more than her and act on their own desires rather than hers. Then, it dawned on her that could happen with other gems as well. But, she also recognized the raw power of fusion as a tool for conquest. She needed to weigh it out.”

Garnet frowned. “We are not weapons.”

Green would never argue that either. “I know, even though when I first formed, it was in a fight.”

“Is that a story?”

Green chuckled. “A short one. After Blue emerged, Yellow was put in charge of her. Yellow was meant to show Blue how to be a Diamond. Of course, Yellow takes that to mean show Blue how to wage war. Blue very nearly negotiated a peace with a planet about to be colonized, but that wasn’t the way of things at the time. Yellow thought it was bizarre. This is actually when she thought Blue might be scratched.” 

“Sapphire used to think that of Ruby when they were first surviving on Earth. Ruby’s reactions were so beyond for her.”

“Yes, that’s how Yellow felt. But, then it was war, which Yellow wanted, but it was harder than she assumed. She was pinned down. Her army shattered. She was about to be the same. Blue jumped in, saved her, and then it seemed like they would die together.”

Garnet gasped, hands over her mouth. “She was willing to be shattered with Yellow?”

“She was and she pulled Yellow close when they were about to go to pieces and then I was formed.”

“And you won the day.” Garnet pumped her fist in the air.

“I did, but if I never have to fight again, I’ll be happy. Like I said, I’m their peace.” Green put her hand to her gems at the center of her chest, one diamond stacked on the other.

Garnet smiled. “That’s good. You seem good for them.”

“I hope to be. Everyone deserves some peace, a haven.”

“Sounds like White was right to keep them separated for her agenda if this is what you are.”

Green nodded. “Yes. They’re not really what they seem or at least they’re not the gems they were when they were trying to please White. Yellow is organized, focused, but she’ll take any task and go about it like she did with the colonies. White just happened to give her the purpose of building colonies. Blue sort of wants to sort herself out, but was left to believe that was odd, she followed White to fit in. They would have understood you and Pink so much more if they had opened their hearts.”

“Don’t look back with regret. Look forward with hope. I see good things in the future.”

Green could not help smiling. “They want to do good. They want to honor Pink and they want Steven to be proud of them.”

“Apologizing and righting wrongs is definitely the way to go.”

“Yes. They have a long road ahead.”

“But, it’s easier because they have each other.”

“That they do. And they have a couple of other people to speak with.”

Garnet nodded and Green stood. Green took Garnet into her hand and they returned to the temple. The Pearls were gone. Green put Garnet down and then split back into Yellow and Blue.

“Would you ask our Pearls to come out?” Blue asked.

“They’re not your Pearls anymore,” Garnet replied.

Blue yelped and covered her mouth. That was quite true. She had to remember that.

Yellow waved it off. “Yes, yes, we’re still getting used to all of this.”

Blue raised her hands in apology. “We mean no disrespect.”

Garnet eyed them for a long moment before she went inside. The Pearls came outside. Blue put her hand out and her Pearl stepped up.

“I only wanted to check on you and bid you farewell before Yellow and I leave. Is everything to your liking here?” Blue asked.

“I’m quite happy here. It’s nice to see you happy, my Diamond.”

“Garnet reminded us that things have changed. There is no Diamond Authority anymore. Please call me Blue.”

Her Pearl nodded. “I’m honored. They’ve been calling me Art. Steven gave me the name. I like it.”

Blue smiled. “It suits you.” She would use it often.

“Have they given you a name as well?” Yellow asked her Pearl.

“Amethyst has taken to calling me Goldilocks, but it seems to be mocking more than anything else,” her Pearl answered with a sneer.

Yellow frowned. “Well, that won’t do.” She scratched her chin in thought. “Gold is valuable and precious on this planet. Be Goldie with pride.”

Of course, her Pearl put her chest out and there were stars in her eyes. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And take care of… Art. You know these blue gems are emotionally vulnerable,” Yellow said, glancing at Blue and Art. Blue rolled her eyes and Art scoffed.

“Take care of each other,” Blue said.

“You do the same,” Art replied.

“Let me know what you end up doing,” Yellow said to Goldie. “I’m sure you’ll be amazing at it.” Goldie’s eyes went wide and flooded with tears, but she sucked it up enough to avoid bawling in front of Yellow.

They finished their goodbyes and Blue and Yellow found themselves heading back to Homeworld. They held hands the whole time. It was time to look forward, do what they could to correct their past mistakes, and enjoy the peace.

-8-8-8-8-

The End.

Well, folks, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please, let know what you thought. For now, I'm heading back to my padded room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). You can get news about this and other stories. I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
